Last Dance
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Alfred tergila-gila pada dunia breakdance sejak kecil, ia sangat mengidolakan Arthur yang seorang jenius dance. Alfred pun berniat masuk ke dalam crew Arthur, bagaimana perjuangan Alfred untuk masuk crew Arthur?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Last Dance

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** OOC, OC, mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy, gaje, garing sumpah, aneh, bertele-tele, dan... silahkan reader yang menentukan setelah memebaca

**Desclaimer:** Hetalia ciptaan Hidekaz Himaruya, saya sebagai author abal hanya menulis sebuah cerita menggunakan nama character Hetalia.

.

.

.

Musik _hiphop_ melantun keras dari kamar di sebuah rumah, lengkap dengan suara kaki yang menggertak ke lantai mengikuti irama musik. Alfred F Jones adalah pemuda yang selalu menyetel lagu tersebut setiap pagi sambil menari _hiphop_ dan _breakdance_ mengikuti irama. Sejak kecil ia tergila-gila dengan dunia _dance_ hingga ia selalu mempelajarinya sendiri. Langkah cepat terdengar menuju kamar Alfred dan tak lama seseorang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Alfred! Kecilkan lagunya!" teriak seorang pemuda berkacamata, dengan mata violet, dan rambut pendek bergelombang juga memiliki ahoge yang mencuat keatas dengan ujung melingkar. Alfred mematikan_ tape recorder_nya, dan membuka pintu.

"Kenapa sih Matthew kau selalu menggangguku?" keluh Alfred yang merasa sangat terganggu sambil membenahi posisi kacamatanya.

"Apa kupingmu tidak rusak dengan lagu sebesar itu? Lagipula kau tidak sekolah ini sudah hampir jam 8 lho." kata Matthew sambil menunjuk jam di dinding kamar Alfred.

"Sial aku telat!" teriak Alfred buru-buru mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam, mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju meja makan.

"Aku berangkat!" kata Alfred sambil mengambil hamburger di meja dan langsung pergi.

"Haah..." Matthew hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang selalu terburu-buru setiap paginya. Tapi Matthew memakluminya, ia pun bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Alfred berlari sekuat tenaga menuju SMU Hetalia Gakuen tempatnya bersekolah. Jarak rumah dengan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Alfred sering menyempatkan diri berlatih _dance_ setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tapi latihan dance membuatnya sering kena teguran satpam sekolah karena terlambat masuk sekolah. Alfred melihat gerbang sekolah masih terbuka lebar, itu tandanya bel masuk belum berbunyi. Alfred mempercepat langkah menuju kelasnya, kelas sastra.

"Tumben kau tidak telat." kata seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku yang bejarak dua bangku dengan bangku Alfred sambil memegang buku ditangannya.

"Kau Ludwig, aku sedang ada urusan jadi aku buru-buru." seru Alfred menaruh tasnya di meja dan berlari keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru.

Alfred berlari menuju sanggar tari sekolah yang tak jauh dari kelasnya, disana sudah berkumpul beberapa orang di depan jendela sanggar tari. Alfred pun menembus kerumunan tersebut, disana sedang diadakan latihan _dance_ rutin setiap pagi walau bukan eskul sekolah. Mereka adalah geng yang mencintai _hiphop_ atau biasa disebut _crew_, bahkan prestasi mereka sudah menembus ke internasional. _Crew_ itu terdiri dari Arthur Kirkland sebagai _leader _walau pada umumnya tidak ada yang namanya _leader_ dalam _crew_. Arthur berasal dari Inggris, ia paling handal dalam tarian _toprock_ dan _downrock_. Ivan Braginski sebagai wakil, Ivan berasal dari Rusia, ia paling menguasai tarian _Power Move _apalagi dalam gerakan _flare_. Francis Bonnefoy dari Perancis sebagai penanggung jawab fashion, ia sangat terkenal dengan gerakan _windmill _dan_ swipe_nya. Gilbert Beilschmit dari Jerman dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dari Spanyol sebagai bagian peralatan, Gilbert paling menguasai tarian _freeze_ sementara Antonio tarian _suicide_. Penanggung jawabnya adalah Wang Yao, guru Kung-Fu dari China. Karena gerakan breakdance mendominasi gerakan kung-fu, maka Wang Yao bersedia menjadi guru sekaligus penanggung jawab. Selain _dance_ yang keren mereka juga terkenal karena sifat mereka dan ketampanan mereka, tidak heran banyak fans club mereka dari berbagai kalangan di dalam maupun luar sekolah.

Alfred memang tidak terlalu mengenal para anggota tersebut, sedari tadi matanya hanya tertuju pada idolanya Arthur Kirkland. Arthur sudah berkali-kali memenangkan juara satu lomba _breakdance_ internasional dan mendapat banyak mendali emas, bahkan dijuluki si jenius _dance_. Kemampuannya diakui dunia internasional sejak umurnya 7 tahun. Tapi sikapnya sangat dingin dan ketus. Walau begitu, ia dengan senang hati membagi ilmunya pada setiap orang yang mencintai _dance_. Alfred sangat mengaguminya sejak umurnya 9 tahun. Karena itu, saat Alfred mengetahui ia satu sekolah dengan idolanya betapa bahagianya Alfred. Sayangnya Alfred tidak bisa sekelas dengan Arthur. Alfred ada di kelas sastra sementara Arthur di kelas IPA. Dan Alfred sedang berusaha agar diterima di _crew_ tersebut, karena itu ia selalu berlatih keras setiap hari.

"Baik latihan pagi ini kucukupkan, aru" kata Yao pada murid-muridnya, tanpa berkata lagi mereka langsung keluar ruangan. Baru saja pintu terbuka, _crew_ itu sudah diserbu fans yang menunggu mereka sejak tadi.

"IVAAAN!" teriak fans Ivan menghampiri Ivan.

"Hai, da." sapa Ivan pada fansnya.

"Francis minta foto bareng dong!" teriak beberapa siswi yang lansung pasang pose bersama Francis, Francis pun memasang senyuman paling menawannya untuk para fans.

"Kyaaaaa! Gilbert _you so AWESOME_!" jerit fans Gilbert histeris.

"Kesesese. Ore-sama kan memang yang paling _AWESOME_!" teriak Gilbert membuat fansnya berjerit-ria.

"Antonio! _Te quero_!" teriak fans Antonio.

"_Te quero_! Mau dapat nomorku?" Antonio membuat para fansnya kelabakan dan berebut menanyakan nomor telponnya, tapi tidak terdengar para fans Arthur. Ternyata mereka sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan Arthur yang tidak ada sejak keluar tadi.

Alfred pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Arthur, ia berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Apakah dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Alfred? Tak di sangka, Alfred melihat Arthur sedang menyandar di tembok kelas sastra memakai jaket abu-abu panjang tanpa ada fans yang berkerubung di dekatnya. Ini memang hal biasa, Arthur memang tidak suka punya fans. Arthur lebih suka memiliki teman sesama pecinta _dance_ di bandingkan fans. Makanya ia jarang di ekspose kamera maupun paparazi. Alfred pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

"Emh. Maaf..." Arthur hanya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya tapi tidak menatap Alfred, memehartikan Alfred dari balik tudung jaketnya.

"Mau apa? Foto? Tanda tangan? Maaf tidak terima." kata Arthur dengan dinginnya.

"Bukan begitu, aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan _crew_mu. Bolehkah?" Alfred membungkuk menunjukkan ia benar-benar berniat masuk.

"Banyak yang sudah meminta begitu padaku. Tapi apa? hanya tiga kali latihan mereka sudah bosan, capek, alasan saja bisanya." balas Arthur sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Kumohon! Aku ingin sekali masuk dalam _crew_mu, aku akan latihan dengan giat! Kumohon!" Alfred memohon sampai sembah sujud di depan Arthur. Arthur tertegun melihatnya, biasanya orang yang memohon padanya akan langsung pergi tanpa niatan. Tapi Arthur tetap kekeh pada pendiriannya. Paling-paling setelah ini juga sudah, ini hanyalah kedok.

"Pokoknya tidak." kata Arthur seraya pergi meninggalkan Alfred.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah lihat saja!" seru Alfred memegang teguh keinginannya, sayang bel masuk mengharuskannya pergi ke kelas.

"Maaf ya. Lain kali saja." Arthur tersenyum sinis pada Alfred dan pergi meninggalkan Alfred menuju kelasnya. Karena tidak mau di hukum guru, Alfred buru-buru lari ke kelas.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dengan segera Alfred berlari menuju kelas IPA, kelasnya Arthur. Ternyata pelajaran di kelas itu belum selesai, Alfred pun menunggu di balik tembok kelas. Saat pelajaran selesai, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas kecuali Arthur. Ia sedang sibuk dengan buku pelajaran di tangannya sambil memasang _headset_ di kupingnya. Alfred pun memanfaatkan kesempatan kedua ini. Arthur yang menyadari kedatangan Alfred mulai merasa jengkel, ia pun menutup buku pelajarannya

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Arthur lebih dingin dari yang tadi.

"Kumohon masukkan aku ke dalam _crew_mu!" Alfred memohon sambil bersimpuh di depan Arthur.

"Sudah kubilang tidak." Arthur membanting bukunya dan pergi keluar kelas menuju perpustakaan. Alfred mengikutinya di belakang. Saat Arthur membaca buku lagi di perpustakaan, Alfred melakukannya lagi.

"Kumohon!" teriak Alfred seperti mendesis berhubung itu di perpustakaan.

"Tidak." seru Arthur tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Arthur aku mohon!" desis Alfred lagi, kali ini ia menarik-narik baju Arthur.

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!" seketika Arthur mendapat teguran dari orang-orang di perpustakaan. Arthur semakin jengkel, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tapi Alfred tetap mengikutinya.

Di kantin sekolah Arthur sedang menikmati teh yang di pesannya sambil mendengarkan lagu _hiphop_ dari ipodnya. Alfred pun tidak menyerah, ia menghampiri Arthur dan menyelinap ke bawah meja yang tempat Arthur sedang duduk.

"Arthur aku mohon!" Alfred mucul dari bawah meja tempat Arthur duduk, dengan sukses Arthur tersedak teh yang sedang di minumnya saking kagetnya.

"Aku...uhuk...sudah bilang...uhuk...uhuk...tidak!" seru Arthur agak terengah-engah karena tersedak.

"Kalau kau membiarkanku masuk _crew_mu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!" kata Alfred.

"Tidak ya tidak! Lagipula kita kan baru bertemu panggil aku dengan nama keluargaku!" Arthur melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak apa kan? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil kok." Alfred tersenyum tanpa dosa, membuat Arthur semakin kesal padanya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"seru Arthur lalu pergi begitu saja. Tapi Alfred tidak juga menyerah, ia terus mengikuti kemanapun Arthur pergi (maksudnya hanya di waktu-waktu ini). Sekarang Arthur sedang menikmati udara segar diatap sekolah, ia biasanya menghilangkan stresnya disini.

"Haah... Akhirnya ada tempat tenang." Arthur membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai atap sekolah yang dingin berharap bisa menghilangkan stresnya akibat diikuti Alfred.

"Arthur!" teriak Alfred.

"Oh great." Arthur hanya bisa mendesah. Arthur pun bangkit dan menatap Alfred dengan jengkel.

"Kumohon!" teriak Alfred lagi.

"Dengar ya kau itu mengganggu saja! Pergi sana!" kata Arthur mengusir Alfred.

"Tidak sebelum kau bilang iya!" seru Alfred menyengkram jaket Arthur.

"Kau tuli ya? Sudah kubilang TIDAK!" teriak Arthur langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan melompat ke bagian koridor yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"H-hebat sekali..." Alfred hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

Lapangan kosong belakang sekolah adalah tempat tenang Arthur yang terakhir, ia sedang tiduran di atas rumput hijau menenagkan pikirannya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, suara gemerisik pohon, dan kicauan burung-burung, semua itu bisa membuat perasaan seorang Arthur menjadi tenang.

"Coba latihan deh. Kalau sudah jam segini tidak akan cukup pergi ke sanggar." kata Arthur sendiri. Memang latihan _crew_ mereka adalah setiap pagi, istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Ia menyetel lagu lewat ipodnya dan memulai beberapa gerakan _top rock _dan _footwork. _Di sela-sela gerakan ia mengomentari gerakannya sendiri.

"Haah, mulai hari ini latihan capoera lagi deh. Sepertinya skill parkourku juga mulai menurun." kata Arthur sendiri, ia pun menghentikan lagu dari ipodnya dan mulai melatih gerakan capoera. Ternyata Alfred memperhatikan Arthur dari tadi, ia berdecak kagum dan berusaha menghafal gerakan-gerakan yang dilihatnya.

Merasa ada mata-mata, Arthur menggunakan kemampuan pakournya menaiki tembok dan melompat dari tangga menuju ke gedung belakang. Alfred kebingungan sendiri melihat Arthur sudah tidak ada tapi ipodnya masih tergeletak begitu saja. Sedangkan hanya ada tembok tinggi dan pagar sebagai pembatas.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Arthur yang sudah ada di belakang Alfred.

"Ah! Aku tadi ingin memohon lagi padamu tapi karna kau sedang latihan jadi aku menunggu saja." jelas Alfred dengan senyum mengembang sempurna di wajahnya.

"Kau masih berminat?" tanya Arthur menaikkan satu alis tebalnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat suka _dance_ sejak melihatmu di televisi waktu umurku 9 tahun, keren sekali." kata Alfred sedikit bernostalgia.

"Kalau begitu coba ikuti gerakanku yang tadi." pinta Arthur sambil menyila kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"E-eh?" Alfred hanya terkejut, ia belum pernah belajar gerakan-gerakan itu.

"Ayo. Itu gerakan dasar, masa tidak bisa?" sindir Arthur dengan senyum sinis.

"Baik akan ku coba." Arthur menyalakan ipodnya dan Alfred pun memulai beberapa gerakan, walau berantakan ada beberapa gerakannya yang benar.

"Boleh juga." kata Arthur pelan.

"Cukup." kata Arthur menghentikan lagu di ipodnya.

"Besok datanglah ke sanggar, biar teman-temanku ikut menilai." kata Arthur seraya pergi kembali menuju kelasnya.

Alfred tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia melompat-lompat di tengah lapangan sambil berteriak kegirangan. Ternyata Alfred tidak sadar kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi saking girangnya. Alhasil ia mendapat hukuman dari satpam sekolah untuk lari lima putaran di lapangan. Tapi Alfred tidak terlalu menanggapinya, ia sedang sangat senang hari ini. Sementara Arthur melihat Alfred dari jendela kelasnya, seulas senyum misterius muncul di wajahnya.

'Kita lihat seberapa kemampuan dan tekadmu itu Alfred F Jones.' kata Arthur dalam hati dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku pelajaran fisika.

~To Be Continue~

.

.

.

Apakah aneh? Atau terlalu bertele-tele? Maaf ya kalau sangat aneh...  
>Usagi sama Neko juga baru tahu soal breakdance sedikit, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan *sembah sujud<p>

Ini fic ke 5 tapi fic sebelum-sebelumnya gak belum sempat di publish jadi ini dulu aja deh...

Review-nya please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dengan cepat Alfred berlari menuju sanggar tari untuk melihat sesi latihan pulang sekolah sekalian mempelajari beberapa gerakan. Seperti biasa tempat itu padat oleh para fans. Alfred menyelinap dan akhirnya mendapat tempat di depan jendela.

"Kali ini kita latih tarian _freeze _kalian. Bagaimana kalau _handstand_ saja?" kata Yao lalu menunjukkan gerakan _handstand _yaitu mengangkat tubuh dengan satu tangan di lantai.

"Kalian mengerti?" tanya Yao.

"Itu keahlianku yang _AWESOME_ ini!" Gilbert langsung memperagakan _handstand _yang di tunjukkan Yao.

"Kalau posisimu begitu adanya baru lima menit kau sudah lelah." komentar Arthur yang sedang bersandar di tembok.

"Tapi memang seperti ini kan?" protes Gilbert, mata merah rubynya menatap Arthur tajam.

"Kalau begitu tubuhmu tidak bisa tegak lurus, tapi kalau posisimu seperti ini..." Arthur memperagakan gerakan _handstand _yang sedikit berbeda dengan Gilbert.

"Bisa luruskan." Arthur tersenyum yang menurut Gilbert sinis padanya.

"Benar, da. Kalau kau begitu terus kau tidak akan punya tenaga untuk melakukan _suicide_ nanti, da." kata Ivan pada Gilbert. Gilbert hanya membuang muka walau dia tahu sebenarnya dia yang salah.

Setelah satu jam, latihan mereka bubar. Alfred pun berniat untuk beranjak pulang tapi mendengar tidak ada teriakan para fans membuat Alfred sedikit bingung. Ternyata _crew _itu sedang mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Maaf, mohon perhatiannya sebentar dari kalian semua!" seru Antonio di depan pintu sanggar.

"Yo _leader_! Ayo umumkan!" panggil Francis dari luar sanggar.  
>"Iya. Cerewet sekali sih." kesal Arthur yang keluar dari sanggar sambil mengenakan jaketnya.<p>

"Kami mengadakan audisi untuk menerima anggota baru, dari kelas 10 sampai kelas 12 boleh mengikutinya. Audisi di bagi 2 sesi seleksi. Di mulai 2 minggu lagi." kata Arthur, sementara Gilbert dan Antonio membagikan brosur.

"Bila kalian mau jajal sebelum audisi juga boleh, da. Besok datang saja ke sanggar, da." tambah Ivan.

"Kami hanya menerima 5 orang tambahan sebagai anggota tetap untuk ikut _battle_ di Amerika tahun depan. Bagi 10 orang terpilih akan _battle_ dengan kami dan kami akan memilih 5 orang terbaik" lanjut Arthur.

"Informasi lebih lanjut dan pendaftaran hubungi aku! Sudah ku bagikan kan nomornya?" seru Antonio sedikit narsis. Para fans pun menyerbu _crew _tersebut, ada yang meminta nomor Antonio untuk ikut audisi, ada juga yang hanya ingin berfoto dengan idolanya.

Alfred pun mengambil kesempatan ini, tapi ia tidak bisa mendaftar pada Antonio karena Antonio sedang dikerubungi para fansnya. Alfred pun berinisiatif untuk bicara pada Arthur, tapi Arthur tidak ada di mana pun. Alfred pergi ke belakang gedung sekolah tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Alfred melanjutkan pencarian di dalam gedung sekolah.

"Kemana ya dia?" Alfred melihat sekelilingnya tapi tidak menemukan Arthur sejauh matanya memandang. Alfred hanya menemukan Ivan yang berjalan dari arah tangga.

"Sedang apa, da?" tanya Ivan melihat Alfred kebingungan.

"Ah. Apa kau melihat Arthur?" tanya Alfred.

"_Leader_ sudah pulang, da. Memang ada perlu apa?" tanya Ivan sambil membenahi buku-buku yang di bawanya.

"Aku ingin ikut audisi tapi Arthur menyuruhku datang ke sanggar besok." jelas Alfred tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Kalau begitu besok pagi datang saja ke sanggar, da. Biasanya _leader_ sudah ada di sana dari jam 6 pagi, da." kata Ivan.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih!" Alfred pun pergi untuk pulang. Di belakang Ivan tersenyum. Ivan mengambil ponsel di saku bajunya dan memencet beberapa tombol.

"Target di temukan, da.".

Di rumah Alfred langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. Betapa senangnya Alfred hari ini, sudah bertemu dengan idolanya di tambah bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk masuk _crew. _Alfred senyam-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa kak? Senang sekali sepertinya." kata Matthew melihat tingkah aneh Alfred.

"Tahu tidak Matt hari ini aku senang sekali!" balas Alfred dengan semangat.

"Baguslah kakak senang. Tapi senang kenapa?" tanya Matthew.

"Aku bertemu Arthur dan ada kesempatan untuk menjadi _crew_nya, dia benar-benar keren!" Alfred mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"Aku sih lebih suka dengan temannya Gilbert" Matthew pun mengeluarkan beberapa koleksi foto Gilbert. Matthew juga adalah fans dari _crew _tersebut, tapi ia fans fanatik Gilbert.

"Pandangan kita kan berbeda. Sudah ah aku mau latihan _dance_ dulu." kata Alfred seraya pergi ke kamarnya dan memulai latihan.

Keesokan harinya, Alfred datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Setelah menaruh tas di kelas, Alfred langsung cabut ke sanggar tari. Di sana ia melihat Arthur yang baru datang mengenakan jaketnya yang kemarin. Ia sedang menaruh tas yang berisi baju dan perlengkapan lainnya ke dalam loker. Merasakan kehadiran Alfred, Arthur hanya membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu.

"Ternyata kau datang juga, pengganggu." seru Arthur dari dalam sanggar.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku di sini?" tanya Alfred heran.

"Sebagai _breaker_ insting harus kuat." jawab Arthur singkat sambil memasang _headset_ di telinganya dan menyalakan ipodnya. Tiba-tiba dari pintu sanggar Ivan, Antonio, dan Gilbert datang lalu mengunci pintu sanggar, sementara Francis muncul dari ruang peralatan. Arthur merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak jika teman-temannya melakukan hal seperti ini.

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

"Kau kemarin sudah mengganggu _leader_ dengan memohon mengikut sertakanmu dalam _crew. _Tindakkan yang tidak awesome! Sekarang tunjukkan kemampuanmu." jelas Gilbert dengan nada marah.

"Kau boleh pilih ingin _battle_ dengan siapa." tambah Francis sambil menepuk pundak Gilbert. Alfred terdiam awalnya ia kebingungan tapi ia menganggap ini kesempatan. Tanpa pikir panjang Alfred mulai memilih lawan _battle_nya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ingin _battle_ denganmu." Alfred menunjuk Arthur dengan penuh percaya diri. Gilbert, Antonio, Ivan dan Francis tertawa lebar hingga memegangi perut mereka.

"Berani juga kau langsung ingin _battle_ dengan _leader_." sindir Antonio di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kau yakin, da?" tanya Ivan dengan nada meremehkan. Arthur hanya terdiam dengan wajah tidak suka dengan perlakuan teman-temannya tersebut.

"Langsung saja tidak perlu lama-lama. Kau ingin _battle_ apa _leader_?" sahut Francis menghampiri Arthur.

"Kau ikuti gerakanku." Arthur melepas _headset_ dan melempar jaketnya pada Francis dengan kasar sebagai tanda ketidak sukaannya.

Lagu pun diputar dari _tape recorder_, seperti _breakdance_ umumnya Arthur memulai dengan tarian_ toprock_ dan _downrock_. Alfred bisa mengikuti tapi masih berantakan karena ia tidak mendapatkan iramanya. Dilanjutkan dengan tarian _power moves_, kali ini Arthur menggunakan gerakan _flare_. Alfred terhenti, ia belum pernah mencoba melakukan _flare_. Selanjutnya adalah_ freeze_, Arthur lebih memilih memakai _handstand_ dan _turtle_. Alfred benar-benar terdiam, ia tidak tahu gerakan-gerakan itu. Terakhir _suicide_, tapi Francis langsung menghentikan lagu dan berdiri di depan Arthur.

"Kau memaksa masuk _crew_ kami tanpa bisa gerakan mudah begitu?" tanya Francis 'agak' menyindir setelah memperhatikan Alfred.

"Kalau tidak bisa tidak perlu memaksakan diri bukan. Lebih baik kau pergi saja." kata Antonio melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Gerakan tubuhmu tidak ada _awesome_nya sama sekali. Jangan harap kau akan kami terima di sini." seru Gilbert tepat di depan wajah Alfred.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sana cari hobi lain atau kerjaan lain daripada mengganggu disini, da." kata Ivan menatap tajam pada Alfred lalu membuka kunci pintu sanggar dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Alfred termenung, ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari sanggar. Arthur hanya terdiam melihat Alfred meninggalkan sanggar. Sebagai _leader_ ia tidak bisa ikut campur begitu saja dalam perdebatan ini kalau tidak diminta oleh teman-temannya.

"Masalahmu selesai _leader_." Francis merangkul Arthur, tapi Arthur menepisnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Gilbert.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak suka cara kalian." Arthur menatap tajam pada keempat temannya itu. Ia mengambil barang-barangnya dan melangkah pergi keluar sanggar lalu membanting pintu.

Alfred merasa latihannya selama ini tidak membuahkan hasil, jerih payahnya, pengorbanannya, tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti. Alfred terduduk di bangku kelasnya, membaca buku sastra yang tebal. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi akibat perkataan dari Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, dan Ivan. Alfred kehilangan semangatnya, ia tidak akan mau lagi latihan _breakdance_. Alfred mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghapus lagu _hiphop_ yang biasa ia dengarkan setiap malam dan pagi. Ini semua berakhir sudah.

Arthur kembali ke kelasnya, ia membenamkan diri pada buku kimia yang di pegangnya sambil mendengarkan lagu _hiphop_. Dia tidak ikut latihan pagi dan telah mendapat izin dari Yao. Arthur memang selalu izin latihan setiap ada yang meminta _battle_ dengannya. Dalam buku catatannya ia menuliskan nama Alfred F Jones sebagai pemohon ke 25. Ia pun mulai mencoret-coret di bagian kosong pada halaman nama Alfred.

"Jadi hanya sampai sini tekadnya. Sama saja dengan yang lain." kata Arthur sendiri.

"Padahal bakatnya lumayan, fisiknya juga mendukung." Arthur menutup buku kimia yang di bacanya.

"Hm. Menarik, apa kau mau dengan tawaranku nanti Alfred F Jones?." Arthur tersenyum penuh misteri, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Saat istirahat, Alfred hanya pergi ke kantin untuk makan lalu kembali lagi ke kelas. Ia benar-benar tidak bersemangat, saat pelajaran saja dia hanya terbengong-bengong sampai di strab oleh guru. Dari jam ke jam tingkah Alfred semakin aneh membuat orang di sekitarnya khawatir.

"Hai Alfred! Tumben kau diam?" tanya salah satu teman Alfred yang bernama Feliciano pemuda asal Italia yang berasal dari kelas IPS, ia merasa khawatir melihat tingkah Alfred.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok." jawab Alfred lesu.

"Dia patah hati kali habis di putusin cewek!" teriak salah satu temannya yang bernama Mathias Kohler pemuda asal Denmark. Alfred hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Hm? Ah! Ludwig!" melihat Ludwig, Feliciano langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk lengan Ludwig. Alfred hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya untuk melupakan kata-kata 'itu'.

Pulang sekolah penampilan Alfred benar-benar kacau. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, kacamatanya kotor, bajunya kusut, mata biru saphirenya sayu, bagaikan orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Sesampainya dirumah Alfred berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hai kak bagaimana-" Alfred langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Matthew khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya yang berubah drastis itu. Tapi Matthew tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Padahal tadi pagi ia begitu bersemangat. Kenapa jadi begini?" kata Matthew pelan, dan pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Di kamar, Alfred berbaring di kasur memikirkan semua yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Aku tidak mau belajar _breakdance_ lagi." kata Alfred pelan lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal hingga kegelapan dan keputusasaan menyelimuti pikirannya.

~To Be Continue~

Haha. Masih bertele-telekah?  
>Masih garing dan kelihatan UKUS ya?<br>Ya memang di desain bergitu awaalnya tapi ini USUK kok.

Maaf kalau kelamaan publisnya.

Maklum saja habis ngurus masuk SMA dan internet mati awal bulan jadi baru sekarang bisa di publish.  
>Kasih bonus 2 chap deh.<p>

And don't forget to review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, alarm berbunyi nyaring memekakan setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Pemuda bernama Alfred masih tetap tertidur dalam alam mimpinya. Langkah cepat terdengar manuju kamar Alfred.

"Alfred bangun!" teriak Matthew menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya yang masih tertidur di ranjang.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Biasanya jam enam kau sudah berisik dengan lagu-lagu _hiphop_mu." seru Matthew. Alfred terbangun dan menatap tajam pada adiknya itu.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi di depanku!" Alfred bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Matthew tidak habis pikir kakaknya yang selama ini di kenalnya ceria dan ramah bisa jadi seperti itu. Seusai mandi dan berganti pakaian Alfred berjalan menuju meja makan, ia hanya menganbil sarapannya dan pergi tanpa pamit. Matthew sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ini, kakaknya benar-benar menjadi orang lain.

Di sekolah Alfred membenamkan diri pada buku sastra yang di pegangnya dalam diam. Ludwig yang baru datang merasa heran, tumben sekali orang ini tidak buru-buru pergi ke sanggar.

"Tumben kau tidak terburu-buru pergi ke sanggar?" tanya Ludwig meletakkan tas dan mengambil buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya.

"Sudah jangan bahas itu." perintah Alfred dengan suara datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak diterima di _crew_? Konyol sekali hanya gara-gara itu kau jadi begini." seru Mathias dari jendela kelas.

"Diam kau Mathias Kohler! Kau sendiri menangis karena cintamu tidak di terima Nicholas cowok asal Norwegia di kelas IPS kan!" Alfred bangkit dari duduknya, menatap tajam pada Mathias dan pergi keluar kelas. Mathias hanya menjulurkan lidah mengejek Alfred.

Sanggar tengah penuh sesak oleh para fans, mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa latihan tidak juga dimulai. Yao sedang mondar-mandir di dalam sanggar, Francis sedari tadi menghubungi seseorang, Antonio dan Gilbert tidak ada, Ivan sedang menyandar di tembok sanggar.

"Tidak ada jawaban." kata Francis menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Yao.

"Aiya, kemana dia?" Yao mulai kesal, ia mempercepat langkah berjalannya. Pintu sanggar terbuka, dari sana Antonio datang dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Francis menghampiri Antonio.

"Di kelasnya tidak ada, di atap, di kantin pun tidak ada." jawab Antonio berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tak lama Gilbert datang bersama seekor burung kuning yang bertengger di kepalanya, ia berjalan lesu menuju sanggar.

"Bagaimana, da?" tanya Ivan.

"Tidak ada. Di perpustakaan, di koridor sekolah, dimana pun tidak ada." jawab Gilbert.

"Aiya, bagaimana kita bisa latihan formasi, aru? Memangnya kalian ngapain kemarin, aru?" marah Yao. Hari ini akan ada _battle _5 on 5 yang merupakan lomba setiap tahunnya. Tanpa adanya Arthur sekarang mereka tidak akan bisa latihan sebelum bertanding nanti.

Alfred ternyata mendengar keributan tersebut, tapi ia tidak peduli. Toh untuk apa dia peduli padahal mereka tidak memeperdulikannya kemarin. Tapi Alfred teringat perkataannya sendiri kemarin, ia tidak akan berhenti meminta pada Arthur sebelum ia masuk ke dalam _crew_nya. Kenapa juga dia harus mencari Arthur, dia sudah tidak suka _dance_ adanya dia paling diusir oleh Arthur. Alfred berpikir ulang, kenapa dia harus peduli? Bukan peduli tapi untuk menepati perkataannya sendiri. Akhirnya Alfred pun memutuskan untuk mencari Arthur, dari yang didengar dari teman-teman _crew_nya ada satu tempat yang belum mereka datangi. Lapangan belakang sekolah.

Arthur sedang berbaring di atas rumput, merasakan dinginnya angin di pagi hari, ketenangan dan kesunyian yang jarang ia dapatkan. Sambil memutar lagu dari ipodnya, Arthur memejamkan matanya merasakan tiupan angin dan rumput yang menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Arthur pun membuka matanya melihat langit biru yang cerah yang dipenuhi awan putih bagaikan kapas. Bergerak bebas mengikuti tiupan angin, sama seperti hidup yang bebas mengikuti waktu.

"Hey Arthur!" panggil seseorang membuat Arthur bangkit dan menoleh ke asal suara, ternyata itu adalah Alfred. Alfred berlari menghampiri Arthur.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Arthur datar.

"Err... Kau di cari teman-temanmu." jawab Alfred agak kaku.

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak peduli dengan _dance _lagi?" mata hijau emerald Arthur menatap ke dalam mata biru saphire Alfred. Alfred terdiam sekaligus terkejut, ya dia sudah tidak peduli tapi kenapa dia masih mau mencari Arthur dengan alasan di cari temannya bukankah dia ingin menepati kata-katanya? Dan darimana Arthur tahu itu?

"Kau bilang kemarin akan mengejarku dan memohon padaku sampai kau dimasukkan ke dalam _crew,_ tapi kaunya sendiri sudah tidak peduli jadi untuk apa kau mengejarku lagi?" Arthur meninggikan nada bicaranya, dari tatapan matanya ia terlihat serius. Alfred masih terdiam, ia tidak berani melihat mata Arthur yang menurutnya seperti memaksanya untuk membuka mulut.

"Kalau aku memasukkanmu juga, kau sudah tidak suka _dance _mau jadi apa kau?" Arthur makin meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pernah berdiri di hadapanku lagi. Ku pikir kau berbeda, tapi hanya karna begini sudah menyerah dasar pecundang." Arthur berjalan menginggalkan Alfred. Alfred masih tetap terdiam di tempat mendengar kata-kata Arthur yang seakan menusuknya.

"Dengar ya. Yang namanya komentar dan cacian adalah kunci keberhasilan. Buka telingamu, siapkan hatimu jika kau tidak terima buktikan pada mereka kau bisa! Bukan dengan cara putus asa kau balas perlakuan mereka!" seru Arthur menatap Alfred tajam, Arthur mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Alfred. Alfred mengepalkan tangannya, dia tidak mau seperti ini bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Alfred berlari mengejar Arthur yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Ya Alfred sadar. Komentar akan membuatnya maju, jika ia di caci seperti kemarin berarti kemampuannya sangat kurang. Jadi dia harus meningkatkannya.

"Arthur!" Alfred menarik tangan Arthur, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Siapa bilang aku menyerah, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum aku masuk ke dalam _crew_mu!" kata Alfred dengan tegas, ia menatap Arthur tanpa ragu sedikitpun, semangat yang tidak akan mudah luntur hanya dengan cacian dan makian.

"Tapi aku tidak punya pelatih, kalau latihan sendiri sama saja bohong. Pasti kejadian sama seperti kemarin" Alfred melemahkan nada bicaranya, ia tidak mau dipermalukan untuk kedua kalinya. Arthur tersenyum, dia menatap mata biru saphire milik Alfred. Tatapan yang memberikan sebuah tantangan.

"Kalau begitu, mau kulatih?" tanya Arthur menarik dasi Alfred dan menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Eh? La-latih?" Alfred tidak tahu harus berkata apa, di balik senang ia takut melihat tatapan Arthur dan senyumnya itu.

"Ya. Jika kau sanggup mengikuti latihanku selama dua minggu ini, kujamin kau akan masuk dalam 10 orang terpilih. Bagaimana?" Alfred terdiam, ia sedang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan. Tak lama Alfred mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku mau." kata Alfred dengan mantap. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Arthur, ia melepaskan cengkramannya di dasi Alfred.

"Baiklah, setiap pulang sekolah datanglah ke taman. Aku akan melatihmu di sana." Arthur pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Alfred. Alfred terdiam ia tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, ia senang, tapi mengingat tatapan Arthur tadi membuatnya merinding.

"Oi Arthur!" teriak Alfred. Arthur berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Terima kasih ya!" seru Alfred melambaikan tangannya. Arthur membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat tangannya memberikan balasan melalui isyarat tangan lalu berlari menuju sanggar. Awalnya Alfred tertegun lalu Alfred hanya tersenyum.

Alfred pun kembali ke kelasnya, baru saja ia duduk beberapa orang sudah menghampirinya. Ada yang membawa kamera juga buku dan pulpen, termasuk Mathias yang memang pakar gosip di sekolah, juga ada Kiku pemuda asal Jepang yang terkenal dengan informasi yaoinya dan data-data terlengkap soal perpacaran juga data pasangan-pasangan hot di sekolah.

"Gila kau, Fred! Jadian kau sama Arthur?" tanya Mathias semangat, tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menulis di note kecilnya.

"Siapa yang jadian, orang tadi cuma ngobrol doang." balas Alfred, ia heran apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Bohong! Buktinya tadi dasimu ditarik sedekat ini." Mathias memperagakan kejadian di lapangan tadi.

"Heh, dengar ya. Aku saja takut melihat tatapan matanya, malah bilang pacaran lagi!" Alfred mulai merasa kesal. Siapa sih penyebar gosip ini?

"Alfred-san, jangan bohong saya punya bukti-buktinya." Kiku menunjukkan kameranya, dan ternyata Kiku telah memotret Alfred dengan Arthur yang berduaan sejak kemarin.

"Dengar ya aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Arthur!" Alfred pun meledak, terang saja ia tidak rela dengan gosip yang bukti-buktinya pun masih harus di pertanyakan dengan faktanya.

" Lebih baik saya tanyakan langsung saja deh pada Arthur-san." Kiku pun cabut dari kelas sastra.

"Wah Fred. Kayaknya Arthur suka deh sama kamu." tiba-tiba Feliciano muncul entah darimana.

"Darimana kau tahu Feli?" tanya Alfred.

"Biasanya Arthur hanya bicara kalau membicarakan _dance _dan pelajaran, dia juga paling malas kalau berduaan dengan orang. Tidakkah itu sudah membuktikan?" jelas Feliciano. Entah kenapa Alfred malah merasa aneh. Suka? Arthur suka padaku? Mustahil.

"Sudah ah! Kalian ini gossssiiiippp aja bisanya. Gak ada kerjaan lain apa?" kesal Alfred, dia memang sering di gosipkan oleh teman-temannya ini.

"Atau kau lagi yang suka sama Arthur?" Feliciano bertanya dengan polosnya membuat Alfred terdiam.

"Sudah...sudah...kalian ini jangan nyebar fitnah terus, kembali ke kelasmu Feli." Ludwig pun datang dan membubarkan pawai gosip ini (?). Gosip ini paling impossible bagi Alfred, tidak ini sangat impossible. Bel masuk pun berbunyi, akhirnya Alfred bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

'Mereka apa-apaan sih. Arthur suka padaku? Impossible sekali. Kalau aku suka pada Arthur mungkin saja tapi... Hey kenapa aku jadi memikirkan ini! Aku hanya suka sebatas idola. Ya hanya itu, tidak lebih.' kata Alfred dalam hati.

Di sanggar Arthur sedang mempersiapkan segalanya untuk _battle _bersama ke empat temannya. Dia memang kena marah dari Yao dan teman-temannya, tapi Arthur tidak pernah mendengarkan mereka. Ia sudah terlalu malas mendengar orang memarahinya dan mengaturnya.

"_Leader_!" panggil Francis menghampiri Arthur.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu." kata Arthur datar.

"Baiklah Arthur, ini formasinya nanti pelajari ok. Dan ini bajumu." Francis memberikan selembar kertas dan satu stel baju berwarna biru muda pada Arthur.

"Hm. Thanks." Francis pun pergi untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Selesai mengemasi barang, Arthur memasang headset dan mendengarkan lagu dari ipodnya, lalu mengenakan jaket abu-abu miliknya. Dari depan sanggar ia melihat Alfred di kelas sastra, Arthur melihat jam di tangannya dan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Hitungan mundur di mulai dari, sekarang.".

~To Be Continue~

Ok ini chap 3nya. We hope you like it.

Mungkin masih terlihat aneh dan abal juga bertele-tele, maklum saja stress ngurus sekolah yang memang bertele-tele.

Seperti janji Usagi. Usagi kasih 2 chapter.  
>Mungkin ada yang bingung atau gak ada penjelasan tentang apa yang usagi tulis? Tanya saja tidak apa.<p>

Tapi di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan ada penjelasannya kok.

Ok. Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang ke kantin, toilet, perpustakaan, kabur, dan lain-lain. Alfred terduduk di bangkunya, ia masih memikirkan tentang gosip yang mencangkup tentang dirinya dan Arthur. Buku yang dipegangnnya sama sekali tidak di lirik, ponselnya di diamkan begitu saja di atas meja dengan lagu yang terus melantun.

"Bengong aja! Ke sambet setan baru tahu rasa!" seru Mathias menepuk pundak Alfred.

"Ganggu aja. Gak ada kejaan lain apa?" kesal Alfred.

"Lagi mikirin Arthur ya? Cieeeeee!" Mathias ribut sendiri. Alfred hanya menghela nafas, kapan semua ini akan berakhir?

"Woy! Pada mau lihat _battle crew _sekolah kita gak!" teriak Yong Soo pemuda asal Korea di depan kelas. Tak lama seluruh kelas kosong lompong untuk melihat _battle breakdance_ dari layar lebar di aula. Alfred menembus kerumunan, berusaha mendapat tempat paling depan.

_Battle_pun dimulai, para siswi berteriak memanggil-manggil idola mereka. Para siswa juga tidak mau kalah termasuk pula para guru. Sekolah yang kompak. Alfred berusaha memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan yang dilihatnya. Ia mencatat setiap gerakan yang rasanya perlu untuk dia catat.

"Cie Alfred tuh Arthurnya lagi _battle_!" teriak satu kelas sastra minus Alfred dan Ludwig tentunya saat Arthur maju untuk _battle_. Jelas saja itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Alfred.

"Apa sih! Berisik kalian semua!" kesal Alfred membuang muka.

"Malu-malu kucing tuh!" seru Mathias membuat yang lain tertawa, sementara para siswi mulai berbisik-bisik dan tertawa.

'Apa-apaan sih mereka? Mana di depan guru lagi! Kalau Arthur tahu aku pasti kena damprat!' kata Alfred dalam hati. Dia pun berusaha tidak peduli dan kembali memperhatikan setiap gerakan, tapi bukan gerakan yang diperhatikan Alfred. Dari tadi yang dia perhatikan adalah Arthur bukan gerakannya.

'Aku ini kenapa sih!' Alfred pun pergi dari aula menuju kelas.

'Gara-gara gosip itu jadi begini kan!' Alfred teriak di dalam hati, ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau jam istirahat telah berlalu dan para murid masuk ke dalam kelas.

Pulang sekolah, Alfred masih terdiam di kelas. Padahal kelas sudah kosong dari satu jam yang lalu. Alfred hanya terbengong-bengong, ia tidak tahu harus berfikir bagaimana. Seakan dibangunkan oleh sesuatu, Alfred tersadar dan melihat jam dari layar ponselnya.

"Sial aku kan di ajak latihan sama Arthur!" Alfred pun membereskan barang-barangnya, dan berlari kencang keluar kelas. Tapi.

'BRUK'

Alfred menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang dan terjatuh lumayan keras ke lantai.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak punya mata apa!" sebuah suara seperti memarahi Alfred, Alfred pun membuka matanya dan mendapati Arthur duduk di hadapannya memegangi kepalanya.

"Ah! Maaf Arthur aku tidak sengaja!" Alfred pun berdiri dan membantu Arthur berdiri walau Arthur menolaknya.

"Tidak punya mata apa kau, git?" marah Arthur lagi masih mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur pintu kelas.

"Maaf aku buru-buru, kau kan mengajakku latihan jadi aku berlari saja. Lagipula kan tidak kelihatan ada orang kalau dari arah pintu" Alfred membela diri.

"Siapa suruh kau lari! Sudah ayo latihan!" Arthur pun membalikkan badannya dan pergi duluan. Di belakang Alfred mengikuti Arthur.

Taman yang dimaksud Arthur adalah taman yang tidak terlalu luas, tapi karena di bagian lingkaran tidak di tanami pohon jadi taman itu terlihat luas. Taman ini bukanlah semen seperti taman biasanya, di sana alami seperti belum tersentuh manusia. Alfred agak heran karena biasanya para _breaker _latihan di taman yang ada semen atau aspal.

"Kita latihan di sini?" tanya Alfred.

"Kalau latihan di tempat bersemen akan sakit kalau jatuh." jelas Arthur seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Pertama, apa kau punya alat pengaman?" tanya Arthur.

"Pengaman? Aku tidak punya. Habisnya setiap aku melihatmu _battle_ kau tidak pernah pakai pelindung." jawab Alfred dengan polosnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Jadi selama ini kau latihan tanpa tahu aturan dan peralatannya, git!" geram Arthur marah lalu menjitak kepala Alfred.

"Bagitulah." cengir Alfred tanpa dosa.

"Dasar bodoh! Malah nyengir lagi! Kau ini anak-anak apa yang masih harus di dikte? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" kali ini Arthur memukul Alfred dengan tasnya yang masih berisi peralatan keamanaan.

"Ampun! Ampun! Sakit!" erang Alfred kesakitan.

"Haah. Pakai punyaku dulu." tiba-tiba Arthur menjadi tenang, nada bicaranya juga melembut dan memberikan perlengkapan keamanan pada Alfred. Alfred keheranan.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah?" tanya Alfred mengambil peralatan tersebut dari tangan Arthur. Arthur terdiam, ia mengusap sebelah lengannya sendiri lalu membalikkan badan. Alfred seperti merasa bersalah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus hanya saja aku tidak ingin ada yang cedera!"nada bicara Arthur meninggi. Arthur pun kembali pada tasnya yang sekarang sudah kosong, ia memasukkan tas itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Alfred mulai ke geeran, ia berfikir Arthur khawatir Alfred akan terluka dan semacamnya. Tapi Alfred tidak berani bilang karena ia tidak mau di sembur kata-kata 'mutiara' Arthur lagi. Alfred berusaha memakai peralatan tersebut sampai harus membolak-balik di depan matanya.

"Apa cara pakainya begini?" tanya Alfred. Arthur menoleh pada Alfred, Arthur tersenyum lalu menutup mulutnya, tiba-tiba ia mulai tertawa dan tawanya semakin kencang.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Alfred heran sekaligus kesal.

"Bukan begitu cara pakainya, git." Arthur menghampiri Alfred, ia melepas pelindung tangan dan memasangnya dengan benar, lalu melepas pelindung kaki yang sebelumnya di pasang terbalik oleh Alfred, dan membenahi letak helm.

"Begini baru benar." kata Arthur.

"Bisa kau lepas kacamatamu? Itu bisa mengganggu nanti." pinta Arthur.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamataku." jelas Alfred melepas kacamatanya. Arthur mengambil tasnya dan merogoh isi kantong samping tasnya.

"Aku sudah menduga jadi...ini." Arthur memberikan sebuah _softlense_ berwarna biru saphire persis warna mata Alfred. Alfred pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Tapi kau memakainnya hanya pada saat latihan. Mengerti?" Alfred hanya mengangguk lalu memakai _softlense_.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Arthur memulai pemanasan sedikit untuk mencegah kemungkinan cedera. Setelah itu Arthur mulai menjelaskan step demi step. Alfred mendengarkan dengan seksama dengan muka seperti orang bodoh karena senyam-senyum sendiri. Beginilah yang namanya jatuh cinta.

"Kita mulai dengan _toprock_ dan _downrock_ dulu. Karena itu adalah tarian pembuka dalam _breakdance_" jelas Arthur, Alfred mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

"Pada tarian _toprock_, di utamakan gerakan tubuh bagian atas sementara _downrock_ mengandalkan kecepatan kaki." Arthur pun memperagakan beberapa gerakan mudah, dengan stepnya secara rinci.

"Sekarang kau coba." seru Arthur. Alfred pun mencoba perlahan-lahan, tapi gerakannya masih berantakan dan ia harus terjatuh beberapa kali.

"Bukan bagitu. Bahumu harus lebih relaks jadi tidak kaku." Arthur menekan sedikit bahu Alfred, tiba-tiba jantung Alfred berdebar, kenapa begini?. Alfred pun mengulanginya lagi, tapi ia tetap salah. Arthur pun memegang kedua tangan Alfred dan memperagakannya lagi. Wajah alfred memerah, Alfred sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Alfred berusaha konsentrasi dengan latihannya.

"Sekarang coba." seru Arthur melepaskan tangan Alfred. Alfred mencobanya lagi dan kali ini ia bisa.

"Sudah bagus, lakukan itu berulang-ulang." pinta Arthur. Alfred menurut ia melakukannya berulang-ulang.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam mereka latihan, Arthur mencukupkan latihan. Ia melepaskan pengaman dari Alfred dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sejak latihan selesai Alfred selalu memperhatikan Arthur, matanya serasa tidak mau meninggalkan pandangannya barang sedetik pundari pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Kau sudah lebih baik dari kemarin, latih saja terus dengan lagu yang agak _slow_. Pr-mu adalah latihan mendapatkan irama, bukan hanya hari ini tapi seterusnya." kata Arthur seraya memakai jaket dan memasang _headset_ di telinganya.

"Terimakasih ya untuk hari ini. Menyenangkan sekali bersamamu." Arthur terkejut mendengar perkataan Alfred. Melihat keanehan di wajah Arthur, Alfred gelagapan.

"M-maksudnya, latihannya menyenangkan." Alfred tertawa hambar, Arthur hanya tersenyum. Ini bukan senyum seperti yang kemarin, senyumannya berbeda sekali dengan biasanya.

"Besok siapkan fisikmu, git!" kata Arthur seraya pergi meninggalkan Alfred.

"Terimakasih Artie!" teriak Alfred melambaikan tangan. Arthur terhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Artie?"

"Kau kan memanggilku git. Berarti aku boleh dong memanggilmu Artie." kata Alfred senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Tidak boleh!" seru Arthur.

"Memang kenapa? Git itu panggilan sayang kan?" Alfred keceplosan, ternyata dari tadi ia ke geeran sendiri dengan panggilan 'git' yang diucapkan Arthur.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya! Itu ejekan tahu bukan panggilan sayang! _You bloody hell of git_!" timpal Arthur mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Alfred.

"Sampai jumpa Artie!" teriak Alfred. Arthur menggeram marah, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah Alfred. Merasa ada bahaya Alfred kabur secepat kilat.

"Jangan lari kau git!" teriak Arthur mengejar Alfred. Alfred hanya tertawa senang.

Sampai rumah Alfred membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia mengingat moment-moment tadi. Alfred pun cekikikan sendiri, ia tertawa mengingat wajah Arthur yang marah padanya, entah kenapa ia senang melihat sebuah senyuman Arthur, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin selalu bersama Arthur.

"Haah... Apa aku jatuh cinta ya?" Alfred bicara sendiri membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Apa Arthur juga menyukaiku ya? Tapi kalau dilihat dari tingkahnya sepertinya iya." Alfred bangun dan menyeret kakinya menuju kamar.

"Eh? Bodohnya aku! " Alfred baru terbangun dari ruang khayal tingkat tingginya, pipinya serasa di tampar dengan kencang.

"Kalau aku suka pada Arthur maka gosip itu benar! TIDAAAAK!"

"Alfred jangan teriak!" seru Matthew dari kamarnya. Ternyata perkataan Arthur benar kalau Alfred itu memang bodoh.

Sementara itu Arthur sedang duduk di bangku taman, hari mulai gelap tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pulang. Arthur memandang langit yang semakin menggelap, tatapan matanya kosong. Tiba-tiba teringat sebersit sebuah ingatan di kepala Arthur, segera Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus pemikirannya itu. Arthur terdiam sejenak merasakan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Dimana malaikat datang, iblis akan mengganggu." Arthur memejamkan matanya.

"Aku harus siap dengan berbagai kemungkinan bahkan..." Arthur membuka matanya, sorot matanya berubah tajam dan dingin.

"Sampai nyawa taruhannya." Arthur tersenyum sinis dan berjalan pulang di susul angin yang bertiup kencang membelai rambut pirangnya dan menerbangkan bagian belakang jaketnya. Dibalik pohon sang iblis terdiam menatap kepergian Arthur dengan rasa benci dan dendam.

~To Be Continue~

Oke ini chap 4nya~  
>Aduh makin gaje aja nih cerita...<br>Gak nyambung dan makin aneh plus OOC abis.

RnR... ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Lima hari berlalu semenjak Alfred memulai latihan, kini ia memasuki tarian ke tiga yaitu _power moves._ Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah Alfred begitu senang karena ia sudah bisa menguasai dua tarian. Sesampainya di sekolah Alfred memasuki ruang kelasnya dan disambut oleh para pemburu informasi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mathias dan Kiku.

"Weis! Hebat kau, Fred! Bisa aja deket-deket sama Arthur." seru Mathias memperhatikan Alfred dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kenapa iri?" tanya Alfred.

"Jadi sekarang Alfred-san ada rasa sama Arthur-san?" pertanyaan Kiku membuat Alfred diam seribu bahasa. Memang semenjak di latih oleh Arthur entah kenapa ia bukan semangat ingin latihan, tapi semangat untuk berduaan dengan Arthur.

"Dari gosip jadi cinta. Hahay!" bisik Mathias di telinga Alfred.

"Oi! Ada pasangan baru nih!" teriak Mathias di depan kelas membuat semua penghuni kelas berkerubung di depan kelas.

"MATHIAS!" teriak Alfred menerobos kerumunan berusaha menghentikan Mathias. Tapi siswa lain menghadangnya.

"Pasangannya Alfred F Jones kelas sastra dan Arthur Kirkland kelas IPA, catat kita terbitkan di _madding_ hari ini juga!"

"BANZAI!" teriak seluruh murid, mereka pun langsung menyebarkan gosip itu ke seluruh sekolah. Ada yang dari mulut ke mulut ada juga yang menempelnya di _madding_, lengkap dengan foto hasil potretan Kiku. Kiku mengambil kembali foto-foto yang di dapatnya tapi apa daya dia tak dapat melawan orang yang banyak begitu.

'Matilah aku.' pikir Alfred dalam hati.

Saat istirahat keadaan di kelas IPA sangat tidak mengenakan, satu kelas itu menjauhi Arthur. Kiku merasa bersalah, walau begitu Arthur menyikapinya biasa saja. Arthur sedang tenggelam dalam buku kimia yang dibacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu seperti biasa.

"Arthur!" teriak serombongan orang yang langsung membuka pintu kelas IPA dengan keras. Dan ternyata itu adalah _crew_nya.

"Beneran tuh yang di tempel di _madding_!" seru Francis yang nampak sangat khawatir atau lebih tepatnya 'cemburu'.

"Percaya _madding_ atau aku?" tanya Arthur tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

"Tentu saja kami lebih percaya dengan _leader_!" seru Antonio.

"Jadi menurut kalian apa itu benar?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Tidak sih, da. Tapi bukannya reputasi kita tercoreng, da?" kata Ivan menatap tajam orang-orang yang melihat atau menguping mereka.

"Kalau hanya reputasi ujung-ujungnya juga akan membaik." Arthur menutup buku kimianya dan melepas _headset_nya.

"Tapi ini sangat tidak _awesome_!" teriak Gilbert panas.

"Aku disini bukan untuk cari reputasi tapi cari prestasi." Arthur pergi meninggalkan _crew_nya. Francis hanya terdiam memandang teman semasa kecilnya itu, Antonio merenungkan perkataan Arthur, Ivan terlihat biasa saja, sementara Gilbert ia kesal dan meninggalkan kelas bersama burung kuning peliharaannya.

Sepulang sekolah Arthur izin tidak latihan, ia pergi ke taman tempat biasa ia melatih Alfred. Sambil membaca buku matematika Arthur menunggu Alfred di taman. Sudah satu jam Alfred tidak muncul juga, Arthur menenteng tasnya menuju bangku taman dan duduk di sana. Di sekelilingnya tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Alfred.

"Kemana si _bloody hell_ itu? Biasanya dia teriak-teriak walau sudah jelas aku di depan matanya." Arthur pun mulai kesal, ia hanya bisa terus menunggu sambil membaca buku pelajaran. Arthur pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah mencari Alfred.

Sementara Alfred, ia sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan _madding_. Rasanya ingin sekali dia merobek tulisan Mathias dan kawan-kawan tapi kalau dia melakukannya berarti gosip itu benar. Alfred mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau disini, git!" teriak Arthur dari kejauhan.

"Ah. Artie!" Alfred terlonjak kaget, melihat kedatangan Arthur.

"Idiot! Kau membuatku menunggu satu jam lebih dan kau malah sedang mondar-mandir gak jelas di depan _madding_! Dasar kau _Bloody hell of git_!" Arthur memukul kepala Alfred dengan buku rumus fisika yang tebal.

"ADUH! Sakit!" rintih Alfred.

"Itu masih belum sakit mengerti!" teriak Arthur. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Setelah beberapa detik saling diam, Arthur angkat bicara.

"Kau pasti memikirkan tentang gosip itu." kata Arthur kali ini ia merendahkan nada bicaranya. Alfred hanya terdiam, mungkin tanpa perlu di jelaskan Arthur juga sudah tahu.

"Kalau begitu, ini step-step untuk _power moves_ dan _freeze_. Pelajari itu dengan musik yang ada di kaset ini, jika gosip itu mereda baru kau temui aku." Arthur memberikan beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuah kaset

"Intinya _power moves_ menggabungkan _downrock_ dengan beberapa gerakan _toprock_ dan membutuhkan tenaga yang besar, kurasa kau cocok disini. Kalau _freeze_ tarian penutup yang menggunakan kekuatan, dominannya tangan, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk kaki." lanjut Arthur.

"Untuk gerakan _suicide_ aku akan langsung ajarkan padamu pada tiga hari sebelum seleksi." Arthur pun berlalu pergi menenteng tas dan bukunya.

"T-terimakasih." melihat punggung Arthur yang semakin menjauh Alfred merasa bersalah, kalau saja ia bisa menghentikan Mathias. Arthur tidak harus menjaga jarak begini dan mereka masih bisa latihan berdua tapi apa daya Alfred juga salah karena tidak datang.

xxx

Enam hari berlalu semejak kemunculan gosip itu, tapi keadaan tidak kunjung membaik sementara Arthur berjanji akan mengajari Alfred gerakan suicide pada tiga hari sebelum audisi. Alfred menunggu Arthur di taman tempat mereka biasa latihan. Sudah kurang lebih setengah jam Alfred menunggu tapi Arthur tak kunjung datang, Alfred hanya bisa bersabar.

Tak lama Arthur datang menenteng beberapa buah kamera dan catatan di tangannya. Sesampainya di tempat Alfred ia membanting semua itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah telah melakukannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Itu kan punya orang!" Alfred terkejut dengan perlakuan Arthur. Arthur menatap Alfred dengan dingin.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa mereka menyebarkan foto yang tidak sesuai fakta di _madding _sekolah." tanpa melihat Alfred, Arthur mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Di sana terdapat banyak kamera dan _handphone._ Dengan santainya Arthur menginjaknya satu-persatu hingga pecah.

Alfred melihatnya dengan perasaan takut sekaligus ngeri. Ia tidak menyangka bahkan Arthur berani melakukan semua itu. Alfred tahu juga rasanya, kalau dia jadi Arthur dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tertekan dengan gosip tanpa fakta yang jelas hingga hampir di skors kepala sekolah itu kan masalah besar.

"Sekarang akan kuajarkan tarian _suicide_." kata Arthur membuyarkan pikiran Alfred.

"Pada gerakan ini kau harus terlihat menjatuhkan diri, ini juga tarian penutup jadi tidak terlalu sulit asalkan kau memiliki kelenturan di atas rata-rata." jelas Arthur. Sejenak Arthur terdiam dan pergi menuju semak.

"Eh! J-jangan!" suara Mathias terdengar dari balik semak. Dia berlari kelur memegangi kameranya.

"Mau apa kau di sini Mathias Kohler!" seru Arthur menarik dasi Mathias.

"Maaf! Habisnya aku hanya ingin cari berita." Mathias membela diri sambil menunjukkan lambang _peace_.

"Yang namanya berita itu adalah FAKTA bukannya GOSIP seperti yang kau tulis di _madding_ sekolah! Tulis di _madding_mu aku bukan berpacaran dengan pengganggu itu tapi mengajarinya latihan mengerti!" kata Arthur dengan nada tinggi membuat Mathias ketakutan.

"I-iya..." Mathias mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagus. _You Idiot!_" Arthur pun mematahkan lensa kamera Mathias dan mengambil film di dalamnya lalu melemparnya ke dalam tempat pembakaran sampah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan cepat Mathias mengambil langkah seribu.

"Oi, git! Kupikir kau jangan dekati aku lagi atau kau kena masalah lebih besar. Jadi latihan kita akhiri." kata Arthur memasukkan berang-barang ke dalam tasnya.

"B-baik. Aku mengerti." Jawab Alfred.

"Ini stepnya pelajarilah sendiri." Arthur pun pergi meninggalkan Alfred. Alfred mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Kenapa jadi begini?

Alfred pun pulang, ia tidak menyangka semua akan kacau seperti ini. Padahal dia mulai mencintai Arthur, ah bukan, bahkan sudah mencintainya sekarang. Di rumah Matthew telah menunggunya, Alfred tersenyum pada adiknya itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kak aku bukan anak-anak lagi." kata Matthew.

"Aku kangen juga melakukan ini." balas Alfred lalu duduk di sofa.

"Kakak kenapa? Biasanya pulangnya jam lima tapi ini jam empat sudah pulang?" tanya Matthew sembari menyediakan kopi untuk kakaknya itu.

"Matt, kalau aku mencintai seseorang apa itu salah?" Alfred menatap Matthew dengan serius.

"Itu tidak salah. Memang kenapa kak?" tanya Matthew penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak salah kan jatuh cinta pada Arthur?" Matthew tersontak kaget, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya itu.

"Aku juga mau jujur sama kakak. Sebenarnya...aku..." Matthew menghentikan kata-katanya meyakinkan hatinya sendiri. Wajah Matthew tiba-tiba merah padam.

"Aku sudah pacaran dengan Gilbert." Alfred yang saat itu tengah meneguk kopinya menyemburkan kopi yang telah diminum ke wajah adiknya itu.

"HAH! K-kau gak bohong kan Matt?" seru Alfred mencengkram bahu adiknya.

"I-ini beneran! Aku mohon jangan putuskan hubungan kami!" seru Matthew memohon pada Alfred sambil mengelap wajahnya.

"YES! Berarti aku punya kesempatan untuk jadi pacar Arthur! Matt bantulah kakakmu ini mendapatkan pujaannya!" Alfred memegang tangan Matthew.

"Ha?" Matthew kebingungan, ia pikir Alfred akan marah-marah tapi ini malah kegirangan.

"Gilbertkan _crewn_ya tuh jadi akan lebih mudah kan." rayu Alfred dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya.

"Kalau dia gak mau?" Matthew bertanya dengan polosnya. Alfred menyeringai keji.

"PUTUS. Dan awas sampai kalian saling menyapa lagi." Matthew hanya bisa menurut dan pasrah. Kenapa cintaku harus begini?.

~To Be Continue~

Duh nih cerita makin gak nyambung aja!  
>Bulan depan Usa bakal ngaret nih publish chap selanjutnya makanya bulan ini dikasih 2.<br>Neko juga tidak bisa mempublish berhubung mulai sekolah, jadi para reader setia mohon dimengerti ya~

Don't forget to review after you read it...


	6. Chapter 6

Karena besok adalah audisi _crew_ baru, Alfred berlatih dengan keras untuk dapat berhasil masuk ke dalam _crew_. Dari pukul 4 sore lagu _hiphop _terus melantun di kamar Alfred. Matthew membiarkan saja lagi pula dia harus mempertimbangkan permintaan kakaknya itu. Tak terasa hari menjelang tengah malam. Alfred menghentikan _tape recorder_nya dan tidur.

Esoknya Alfred bangun pagi-pagi dan sarapan bersama Matthew, baru pergi ke sekolah. Di depan sanggar ternyata sudah penuh dengan para siswa-siswi yang ingin masuk _crew_. Alfred pun mengambil tempat meski beberapa anak mulai membincangkannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Francis berada di luar pintu melihat penampilan setiap siswa-siswi yang mengikuti audisi. Jika penampilan saja tidak mendukung maka poin akan di kurangi atau langsung di keluarkan.

Giliran Alfred tiba. Francis memperhatikan cara berpakaian Alfred juga sepatu dan perhiasan. Alfred hanya mengenakan seragam biasa yang 3 kancing dari atasnya di buka, didalam seragam ia memakai kaos oblong berwarna biru muda. Bagian bawah bajunya dikeluarkan, dia juga hanya mengenakan kalung rantai dan jam tangan. Sepatunya, sepatu khusus _dance_ berwarna hitam putih.

"Kau boleh masuk." kata Francis membuka pintu sanggar. Alfred pun masuk ke dalam sanggar. Yang dia temui kali ini adalah Antonio. Antonio menilai pengetahuan yang dimiliki para calon _breaker_. Antonio mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat Alfred sedikit kebingungan dan butuh waktu lama untuk menjawabnya. Hingga akhirnya kepertanyaan terakhir.

"Siapa yang mempopulerkan tarian _moon walk_ dan _robots_?" tanya Antonio.

"Um... Michael Jackson?" jawab Alfred ragu.

"Yap kau bisa ke pos selanjutnya ini." Antonio memberikan secarik kertas. Dalam hati Alfred sangat senang dia sudah dapat lolos sampai sejauh ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bisa bertemu Arthur.

Yang berikutnya adalah kemampuan fisik. Disini bagian Gilbert yang mengawasi. Di ruangan hanya ada 4 orang peserta yang mampu lolos dari pos sebelumnya. Disini para peserta harus melakukan _pull up, sit up, push up,_ dan _handstand_. Gilbert memperagakannya satu kali kepada para peserta.

"Kalian harus melakukan _pull up, sit up,_ dan _push up_ sebanyak-banyaknya minimal 20 kali." jelas Gilbert sontak membuat peserta lain terlonjak kaget.

"Untuk _handstand_ minimal 3 menit. Kesesese!" tawa Gilbert layaknya meremehkan para peserta.

"Bagi yang tidak bisa melakukannya sebanyak 20 kali berarti kalian sangat tidak a_wesome_ dan harus gugur!" lanjut Gilbert. Para peserta termasuk Alfred menelan ludah sendiri entah mereka akan berhasil atau tidak. Alfred pertama mencoba _pull up_, awalnya memang susah tapi lama kelamaan Alfred menikmatinya. Dan Alfred berhasil melakukan _pull up_ sebanyak 25 kali. Berikutnya Alfred mencoba _sit up_ dan _push up_. Di sini Alfred bisa mendapat 30 kali _sit up_ dan 35 kali _push up_ sampai dia kelelahan. Terakhir _handstand_, Alfred mengambil ancang-ancang dan melakukan _handstand_. Ia berusaha menahan beban tubuhnya selama mungkin.

"Cukup!" seru Gilbert. Alfred pun menghentikan handstand-nya.

"Awesome juga kau bisa dapat 6 menit." puji Gilbert, memberikan secarik kertas dan sebotol air mineral.

"Ah ya kau dapat telpon dari Matthew kan?" tanya Alfred dengan cengiran mengerikan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau cari gara-gara dengan _leader_ dulu." jelas Gilbert pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Alfred.

Alfred pun beristirahat sebentar dan pergi menuju pos berikutnya. Disini Ivan yang mengawasi. Dia akan mengetes kelenturan dan keseimbangan para peserta. Di pos ini hanya tersisa Alfred dan 1 peserta berambut hitam. Pertama-tama Ivan menganbil tali dan mengikatnya pada kedua bambu yang bersebrangan.

"Kau harus berjalan di atas tali itu, da." kata Ivan menunjuk tali yang telah diikatnya.

"Tidak besi saja?" pinta Alfred.

"Kau coba itu dulu, da." Ivan menatap Alfred, karena ketakutan Alfred menurut saja. Sayangnya baru 2 meter Alfred berjalan, ia sudah terjatuh. Alfred mencoba lgi tapi ia selalu jatuh. Akhirnya Ivan mengganti tali dengan besi berdiameter 5 cm. Alfred mencobanya dan berhasil. Sekarang Alfred diminta untuk menekuk tubuhnya ke bawah sebisanya. Ternyata Alfred hanya mampu menyentuh kaki belakangnya. Ivan menulis sesuatu dan memberikan pada Alfred.

"Aku harus kemana lagi?" tanya Alfred melihat tidak ada pintu lagi.

"Pergilah ke Yao nii, da." jawab Ivan.

"Arthur tidak ikut mengetes?" tanya Alfred yang memang sebenarnya dari tadi ia mencari Arthur.

"_Leader _hanya mengetes di kualifikasi 5 besar." jelas Ivan. Alfred pun pergi keluar mencari Yao.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat Yao, Alfred memperhatikan sekelilingnya berharap menemukan Arthur. Tapi sejauh matanya memandang Arthur sama sekali tidak tampak. Berhubung ini hari libur sekolah jadi hanya anak-anak yang ikut audisi saja yang datang ke sekolah. Tak jauh dari ruang olahraga Alfred bertemu Yao.

"Pak Yao!" sapa Alfred menghampiri Yao.

"Aiya Alfred. Ada apa, aru?" tanya Yao dengan logat Chinanya.

"Saya mau menyerahkan ini." Alfred memberikan secarik kertas pada Yao.

"Jadi kau ikut audisi, aru?" tanya Yao menerima kertas.

"Tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong Arthur kemana?" Alfred mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Tadi dia di jemput kakaknya, aru. Tapi kurasa dia masih disini, aru." jawab Yao menutup pintu gedung olahraga.

"Baiklah. Xiexie." Alfred pun pergi. Sementara Yao terlonjak kaget Alfred bisa berbicara bahasanya.

Alfred pun berlari menuju kelas IPA yang ada di lantai 2 gedung utama. Dari gedung olahraga jaraknya 300 meter ke gedung utama, Alfred berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Walau ia harus menabrak bebrapa orang dan membuat orang yang berlalu lalang protes, tapi ia tidak peduli. Setelah menaiki tangga Alfred berlari kedepan kelas IPA. Dan ia menemukan Arthur di kelas sedang mendengarkan lagu dari _ipod_nya seperti biasa.

"Hai, Arthur!" sapa Alfred dari pintu kelas.

"Mau apa kau, git?" tanya Arthur cuek.

"Aku hanya mau mencarimu. Habis sudah lama kita tidak berlatih lagi." Jawab Alfred dengan senyuman terpapang di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan dekati aku, apa kau tidak dengar?" Arthur pun mulai merasa jengkel dengan kehadiran Alfred.

"Jangan segitunya dong. Memangnya salah kalau aku dekat denganmu?" kata Alfred mendekati Arthur.

"Kau hanya masalah bagiku." balas Arthur tanpa melihat Alfred. Alfred merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Arthur.

"Apa karena gosip itu?" tanya Alfred, kali ini nada bicaranya terlihat sedih.

"Menurutmu?" Arthur balas bertanya. Alfred terdiam tak dapat membalas perkataan Arthur.

"Mulai hari ini jangan dekati aku. Aku benci kau _bloody hell_!" Arthur pun pergi meninggalkan Alfred di kelas. Alfred merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan Arthur, ia susah payah mencarinya sejak tadi. Ia ingin kembali ke masa-masa saat mereka latihan bersama. Alfred menarik tangan Arthur membuat pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Kenapa kau membenciku? Tolong berikan alasannya." pinta Alfred dangan nada kecewa.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, tapi kau jangan dekati aku lagi." Arthur menarik tangannya dari genggaman Alfred dan berlalu pergi.

Alfred hanya mematung di depan pintu kelas IPA. Padahal ia hanya ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Arthur seperti dulu lagi. Tapi Arthur membalasnya dengan begitu dingin seperti mereka tak pernah bertemu. Alfred menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, andai ia bisa menghentikan Mathias waktu itu kejadian ini tak mungkin terjadi. Waktu tak bisa berulang, nasi telah menjadi bubur, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan. Kalau begini Alfred tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada Arthur. Alfred mencintai pemuda itu, tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Alfred menyukai segala hal yang ada di Arthur. Senyumannya, saat pemuda itu marah, saat pemuda itu sedang asik dengan lagu-lagu _hiphop_, saat pemuda itu melakukan _dance_, saat pemuda itu mengucapkan kata-kata cintanya dan tentunya kebersamaan mereka. Tapi sekarang semua hanyalah mimpi di dalam mimpi.

Alfred menyeret kakinya pergi dari kelas itu. Sebenarnya ia mau menunggu sampai Arthur kembali dan menanyakan hal yang sama, tapi kalau dia melakukan itu mungkin saja Arthur tambah marah padanya. Alfred pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Di dalam kepalanya di penuhi beribu pertanyaan. Di hatinya mulai tumbuh duri yang membuatnya terluka. Di matanya hanya terdapat sebuah kekosongan belaka yang masih menyimpan sedikit harapan. Alfred menghela nafas, ia bertekad tidak akan menjadi rapuh hanya karena tidak boleh mendekati Arthur lagi. Seperti perkataan Arthur, ia akan membalas perbuatan Arthur tadi dengan menjadikannya pacar. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi Alfred tidak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai pemuda itu, dan akan mendapatkan pemuda itu.

Semangat Alfred membara kembali, ia pun berlari menuju rumah saking semangat dan bahagia akan pemikirannya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang akan di alaminya jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Iblis sedang mengintainya, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Mengetahui semua informasi tentang dirinya.

"Cih. Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya?" kata sang iblis dari tangga menuju ruang kelas IPA.

"Lihat saja aku yang akan mendapatkanmu Alfred F Jones." seringai iblis nampak jelas di wajahnya. Ia akan melakukan apa pun walau harus membunuh untuk mendapatkan yang diinginkannya.

~To Be Continue~

Ya semuanya bawa saja parang atau samurai untuk membantai Usa sebagai author fic ini...  
>Usa benar-benar minta maaf terlalu lama melanjutkannya, berhubung laptop rusak dan kerjaan menumpuk begitu juga dengan pr dan kerjaan sekolah sehingga tidak sempat melanjutkannya...<br>Usa harap para reader cukup senang dengan cerita di cahpter ini yang semakin meng-GAJE-ria...  
>Sekian kata dari Author<p>

RnR please...


	7. Chapter 7

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, inilah hari pengumuman 10 orang yang terpilih. 10 orang yang terpilih akan diseleksi ketat menjadi 5 orang. Dan 5 orang yang gagal di seleksi 5 besar akan dijadikan cadangan. Mereka akan mengikuti latihan setiap hari jumat yang dilatih oleh 5 besar. Alfred terburu-buru pergi ke sanggar karena dia bangun kesiangan. Tentu saja sanggar sudah penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia yang ingin melihat pengumuman. Alfred pun nekat menerobos untuk mendapat tempat paling depan. Ia melihat lembaran kertas, mengecek setiap nama dengan detail.

"A...A..." gumam Alfred dalam hatinya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat mencari-cari namanya yang tak kunjung terlihat. Alfred kembali mencari, namanya didahului huruf A. Alfred mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke atas. Dan...

"YES! ADA!" teriak Alfred girang namanya tertulis di lembaran kertas. Ia pun berlari menuju kelasnya tanpa sadar kalau anak-anak lain hampir saja jantungan mendengar teriakannya.

Di kelas Alfred memulai rutinitasnya senyam-senyum sendiri. Tentu saja satu kelas keheranan melihat tingkahnya. Ludwig yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku sebelah Alfred mulai merinding melihat 'sesuatu' yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

"Kau senang sekali?" tanya Ludwig tanpa melihat Alfred –saking silaunya-

"Tentu saja! Aku telah berhasil masuk 10 besar!" jawab Alfred dengan semangat membara.

"Vee~ jadi kau masuk 10 besar vee~" Feliciano yang baru datang tiba-tiba langsung nyambung.

"Tentu saja, hero pasti masuk!" Alfred mulai mengunyah hamburger yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Vee~ Fratello juga masuk 10 besar lho~ saingan berat deh." Alfred hampir saja memuntahkan hamburgernya mendengar perkataan Feli.

"Apa! Lovino juga ikut!" kejut Alfred tidak percaya.

"Iya vee~ Fratello kan suka dengan dance vee~ sama dengan kak Antonio..." Alfred yang awalnya terkejut berubah menjadi biasa.

"Ya tapi dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Alfred 'sedikit' menyombongkan diri.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras. Sosok Lovino nampak di ambang pintu dengan wajah kesal. Feliciano melambai pada kembarannya itu. Alfred melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Lovino sedikit jengkel.

"Apa tadi kau bilang, _bastard_?" tanya Lovino menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak ada." Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dengar ya. Jangan mentang-mentang kau diajarkan langsung oleh Arthur kau bisa sombong seperti itu, _bastard_!" Alfred memutar kedua bola matanya lalu kembali menatap Lovino.

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu." Kata Alfred dengan nada tidak peduli. Lovino membanting pintu kelas dan pergi. Feliciano mengejarnya. Alfred hanya diam di tempatnya, mengambil headset dan memasangnya di telinga.

Pulang sekolah seleksi pun dimulai kembali. Disini Arthur ikut dalam menyeleksi -meski dia hanya melihat saja-. Seleksinya adalah mereka diharuskan untuk tes tertulis. Yaitu, tes untuk mengukur pengetahuan para _breaker_ tentang _dance_. Yang kedua adalah tes fisik. Tes ini menentukan tingkat kekuatan para _breaker_. Yang terakhir tentunya _dance_. Mereka harus bisa mengikuti tehnik-tehnik dasar yang di peragakan seseorang dengan sempurna.

Pertama tes tertulis yang diadakan di kelas IPS lantai 2. Pengawasnya adalah Ivan dan Yao. Mereka terus berkeliling memeriksa apakah ada yang mencontek. Alfred mulai kesal dengan lembaran soal di hadapannya. Ia lupa menghafalkan sejarah dance. Ia pun sadar kalau ia salah bersikap sombong pada Lovino. Alfred melirik pada Lovino yang berada dua bangku di depannya. Lovino dapat mengerjakannya dengan mulus, Alfred pun terpacu untuk menyelesaikan soal. 1 jam berlalu, saatnya menyadahi tes tertulis. Setelah mengumpulkan lembaran soal, para peserta di suruh untuk berlari dari lantai 2 ke lapangan yang berjarak 1 kilometer. Awalnya mereka masih mengobrol dan protes sampai Ivan memukul meja. Para peserta langsung berlarian keluar.

Dilapangan, Antonio dan Gilbert tengah menunggu. Masing-masung memegang stopwatch di tangan. Saat para peserta sampai Antonioa dan Gilbert bergantian menekan tombol pada stopwatch. Di pinggir lapangan nampak Arthur sedang asik duduk di bawah pohon, mendengarkan lagu dari _ipod_-nya. Melihat sang pujaan hati semangat Alfred yang awalnya luntur serasa bangkit kembali.

"Baiklah, kalian akan kami tes lari semampunya. Setelah itu kalian harus lakukan _handstand_." Antonio menjelaskan.

"Tapi kami sudah punya batasan sendiri. Kesesese~" lanjut Gilbert dengan tawa khasnya. Bukanlah hal yang mudah lari di tengah lapangan yang ukurannya 500x400 meter, juga cuaca yang panas seperti ini. Di tambah mereka tidak dibiarkan istirahat setelah lari dari lantai, lagi karena tangga terdekat di tutup para peserta harus naik-turun tangga karena salah tangga. Tangga yang dibuka hanyalah tangga paling ujung yang berarti untuk kelapangan mereka harus memutar ke gedung 1 tempat kelas IPA

Para peserta mulai berlari setelah suara peluit dibunyikan oleh Gilbert. Alfred berlari kecil dulu dan ia mulai curi-curi pandang. Alfred sedari tadi melihat ke arah Arthur. Bagi Alfred, ia bagaikan melihat seorang malaikat. Entah kenapa ia bisa berhalusinasi Arthur mengenakan baju yang biasa di gunakan para angel, sebuah tongkat, sayap, dan lingkaran kecil di atasanya. Karena terlalu terbuai dengan khayalan tingkat tinggi, ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau ia salah arah dan menabrak Antonio.

"Alfred! Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" marah Antonio.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja!" Alfred pun kembali berlari meninggalkan Antonio yang masih terduduk di tanah. Ivan dan Yao datang memberikan lembaran jawaban pada Arthur. Segera Arthur pun menilai lembaran-lembaran tersebut dibantu Yao.

Kini para peserta telah melakukan lari dengan yang tersedikit 5 putaran dan yang terbanyak 15 putaran. Para peserta langsung di suruh melakuan _handstand_ di semen yang panas tanpa ada jeda. Jadi yang awal 5 putaran telah melakukan _handstand_ duluan. Alfred berusaha menahan panas aspal tapi ia tidak tahan. Alfred pun menjadi orang ke-7 yang jatuh. Sementara Lovino masih bisa bertahan.

"Awesome, boy!" Gilbert melemparkan botol air mineral saat semuanya telah selesai melakukan _handstand_. Alfred langsung menghabiskan seluruh isi botol tersebut. Ia kembali melihat ke tempat Arthur, tapi ia sudah tidak ada.

"Kalian sekarang pergilah ke sanggar," perintah Antonio mencatat sesuatu di sebuah notes. Para peserta pun pergi menuju sanggar.

Di sanggar Francis dan Arthur tengah berada di sana. Francis membukakan pintu sanggar dan menyuruh para peserta untuk berbaris. Ruang sanggar tari memang luas. Bisa menampung hingga 40 siswa dan 20 orang guru.

"Baik. Disini akan di tes kemampuan dasar kalian dalam _dance_. Kita tidak peduli kalian mau dilatih siapa atau dari benua mana. Sekali kalian jelek, akan langsung gugur. Jadi bersungguh-sungguh lah," jelas Francis membuat para peserta menelan ludah. Francis mengambil _tape recorder _sementara Arthur duduk di pinggir. Ia memegang sebuah papan dada dan pensil. Francis pun memutar lagu dan mulai memperagakan gerakan dan tarian dasar. Arthur memperhatikan dengan seksama dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

Pukul 5 sore seluruh tes baru selesai. Para peserta dipulangkan sementara Arthur, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, dan Ivan masih harus berunding. Dari hasil keseluruhan ada yang sangat bagus, ada juga yang jelek tapi memiliki potensi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa pacar kalian pada ikutan?" tanya Arthur menatap Antonio dan Gilbert dari balik lembaran kertas.

"Ah! Lovino-chan suka sekali _dance_ jadi dia ikutan deh," jawab Antonio dengan wajah menggemaskan.

"Kalau Mattie sebenarnya suka _dance_, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan ke-_awesome_-annya," jawab Gilbert penuh semangat padahal jawabannya tidak nyambung.

"Hm." Arthur hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. Ivan melihat nilai masing-masing peserta yang rata-rata dibawah 8. Hanya ada 3 orang peserta yang bagus dimasing-masing tes. Antonio melihat kertas Lovino yang ternyata bagus dalam teori dan ketahanan tubuh, tapi kurang baik dalam _dance_-nya. Gilbert membaca punya Matthew, disana menyatakan kalau Matthew sangat bagus dalam teori, tapi buruk dalam ketahanan tubuh dan kurang baik dalam _dance._ Antonio dan Gilbert pun sedikit ragu.

Arthur masih terus menyeleksi, sesekali ia berunding dengan Ivan sebagai saja yang berunding hanya Arthur dan Ivan berhubung pacar Antonio dan Gilbert masuk. Yao tidak ikut berunding karena itu bukan tanggung jawabnya. Sementara Francis, ia hanya mengacau.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya Arthur menunjukkan lembaran kertas yang telah diseleksi olehnya.

"Jangan, da. Dia lebih baik dari pada ini, da." Ivan mengubah susunan.

"Tapi kalau dia buruk teori. Mana bisa dia jadi _breaker_ tanpa tahu teorinya," Arthur kembali merubah susunan.

"Begini saja, da." Ivan kembali merombak susunan. Mereka mulai kebingungan. Arthur kembali memilah-milah para nama peserta. Ia menghitung-hitung pasangan yang akan menghasilkan sebuah_ crew_ dengan kualitas tinggi. Ivan pun ikut menghitung.

Antonio dan Gilbert sedang asik bermain di pojokan, entah apa yang mereka mainkan. Sementara Francis sedikit membantu dengan menghitung juga. Karena merasa terganggu dengan Antonio dan Gilbert yang mulai tertawa nista. Arthur dan Ivan melempar sepatu Gilbert yang tepat mengenai kepala mereka berdua. Mereka pun bermain dalam diam. Setelah kurang lebih satu jam mereka berfikir, nampak sebuah senyuman di wajah mereka.

"Begini saja," Arthur meletakkan nama-nama peserta di lantai.

"Tidak, da. Kita ganti dia," Ivan mengganti seorang peserta.

"Bagaimana begini saja?" Francis mengganti salah seorang peserta. Ivan dan Arthur kembali berpikir.

"Setuju (da)!" seru mereka bersamaan. Akhirnya kesepakatan pun dicapai.

~To Be Continue~

Karena merasa bersalah Usa menambahkan 1 chapter lagi~  
>Semoga para reader puas...<br>Terutama KurehaAlpha yang sudah memintanya sejak bulan septermber ==

Akhir kata  
>RnR please...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia sangat lelah menjalani semua tes hari ini. Sementara Matthew baru saja datang. Alfred mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, melihat Matthew yang nampak sangat berantakan dan kotor.

"Kau kenapa Matt?" tanya Alfred menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ah aku tidak kenapa-kenapa hanya jatuh saja," jawab Matthew, sebenarnya Matthew agak kecewa dengan Alfred yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya di seleksi tadi. Padahal mereka bersebelahan saat tes tulis, lari bersama saat tes fisik, nyasar sama-sama saat mencari tangga, dance pun bersebelahan.

"Oh." Alfred menjawab singkat dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Matthew hanya bisa menahan tangis dan kesalnya.

"Apa aku SANGAT _invisible_ bagimu Alfred!" begitulah yang diucapkan Matthew dalam hati. Matthew pun memutuskan untuk mandi lalu tidur di kamarnya. Sementara Alfred ketiduran di sofa.

Besok paginya alhasil Alfred terkena flu karena tidur di luar tanpa berganti baju. Hari ini Alfred dan Matthew pergi ke sekolah bersama. Matthew ada di kelas IPS, meski dia suka sastra tapi ia tidak mau tertukar dengan Alfred. Matthew memilih mengalah saja. Di kelas Gilbert tengah menunggunya.

"Mattie!" sapa Gilbert dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Gilbert, tumben kau tidak latihan?" tanya Matthew melihat Gilbert di hadapannya.

"_Leader_ ingin bersiap sebentar jadi kami tidak latihan," jawab Gilbert.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan tawaran kakakku?" mendengarnya wajah Gilbert berubah menjadi jutek.

"Mattie sayangku yang _awesome_, aku yang _awesome_ ini sudah bilang tidak ingin cari gara-gara dengan _leader_ dulu," kata Gilbert dengan nada sedikit sarkastis. Matthew pun terdiam.

"Sudahlah, mendingan kita kencan pagi saja!" ajak Gilbert merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Matthew. Matthew hanya menurut dengan setengah hati.

xxx

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kecuali peserta seleksi. Mereka langsung menuju sanggar untuk mendengarkan pengumuman. Setelah semua peserta masuk, Antonio menutup pintu sanggar. Ivan mempersilahkan duduk berbaris. Yao berada di pojok memperhatikan. Gilbert membawa beberapa lembar kertas bersama Francis. Dan Arthur maju ke depan para peserta.

"Baiklah akan kuumumkan peserta yang terpilih, yang namanya di panggil harap maju," Arthur mengambil kertas yang dibawa oleh Francis. Semua peserta tegang. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis mereka.

"Pertama," seluruh peserta mempertajam pendengaran mereka.

"Lovino Vargas dari kelas sastra." Lovino pun maju ke depan diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Oh, _mi tomato_ kau berhasil! Lovi-chan, _Feliz cumpleanos_!" Antonio kegirangan di belakang, Arthur menatap sinis padanya. Akhirnya Antonio diam dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Selanjutnya, Kiku Honda dari kelas IPA," Kiku pun maju kedepan, ia agak tegang dengan tepukan yang diberikan padanya.

"Matthew Williams dari kelas IPS," Matthew pun maju ke depan dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Gilbert ber-nosebleed-ria. Alfred kaget mendengar nama Matthew, ia tidak menyadari kalau Matthew akan ikut seleksi.

"Lalu, Vash Zwingli dari kelas IPS. (untuk sementara)" Vash maju dengan wajah biasa, sepertinya dia memang yakin untuk menang.

"Dan terakhir," bagi yang namanya belum terpanggil, jantungnya seperti serasa mau keluar. Arthur melihat dari balik lembaran kertas dengan tampang tidak senang. Arthur menghela nafas dan kembali menarik nafas.

"Alfred F Jones," kata Arthur dengan nada acuh. Alfred serasa terbang, ia segera melompat dan pergi ke depan. Jelas saja semua orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kesal. Semua orang menatapa dengan tatapan yang mengatakana anak-MKKB-dari-mana-sih-dia.

Setelah sekolah usai para _breaker_ baru bergabung dan ikut latihan di _crew_. Tentu saja latihannya tidak main-main. Masing-masing dari mereka akan mendapat satu orang pembimbing. Arthur maju ke depan membawa sebuah kotak yang tengahnya tengah dilubangi.

"Kalian satu persatu maju dan ambil selembar kertas dari dalam sini," jelas Arthur. Mereka pun mengambil selembar kertas kecil yang berisi tulisan para senior mereka –meski sama umur-.

"Sekarang mulai dari Lovino, di kertasmu tulisannya apa?" seru Arthur –yang sekarang memegang papan dada dan pulpen.

"Tomato Bastard," bisik Lovino.

"Antonio Frenandez Carriedo," Lovino mengangkat kertasnya ke atas agar terlihat.

"Oh! _Mi tomato_ kita akan bersenang-senang!" Antonio rusuh sendiri, ia berlari kemudian memeluk Lovino. Jelas saja wajah Lovino menjadi merah padam.

"Matthew!" seru Arthur

"Gilbert Beilschmit," jawab Matthew, Gilbert pun menghampiri Matthew dan langsung memeluknya.

"Alfred!" teriak Arthur dengan nada seperti membentak. Sontak Alfred kaget mendengarnya.

"I-Ivan Braginski!" jawab Alfred yang masih kaget. Padahal dia berharap dapat Arthur.

"Kiku!" seru Arthur melembutkan nada bicaranya.

"Arthur Kirkland," seru Kiku membaca kertasnya.

"Berarti Vash bersama Francis, baik mulai hari ini latihan akan dimulai. Jika ada yang kesulitan bisa minta pada yang lain untuk mengajarkan. Tapi tetap fokus para pembimbing masing-masing, jelas?" semua mengangguk mengert. Latihan pun dimulai.

Pertama kita lihat Antonio dan Lovino. Antonio meminjamkan perlatan keamanan pada Lovino. Kemudian mulai melatih dari _top rock_ dan _down rock_. Pertamanya Lovino kesulitan, tapi lama kelamaan dia bisa mengendalikan keseimbangan. Sayang, sebuah kulit pisang membuatnya terpeleset.

"Lovi!" Antonio menangkap Lovino yang hampir jatuh ke tanah yang keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Antonio. Refleks wajah Lovino bersemu merah, ternyata Antonio memeluk sekitar pinggangnnya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Antonio melihat wajah Lovino yang merah padam.

"Tidak! _Bastard_ lepaskan aku!" teriak Lovino melepaskan diri.

"Aduh kamu gitu deh, padahal tadi kamu meluk-meluk tuh~" Antonio mulai menggoda Lovino. Wajah Lovino semakin merah, mengalahkan segala tomat yang ada di ladang Antonio.

"_Bastard_! Kau salah paham Antonio bego!" dan dimulailah KDLS diantara pasangan itu.

Sementara itu Matthew dan Gilbert sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka. Gilbert merasa senang karena ia bisa sangat dekat dengan Metthew. Gilbert mencari tempat berumput agar kalau jatuh Matthew tidak terluka.

"Gilbert apa seperti ini?" tanya Matthew yang sedang mencoba gerakan _turtle_.

"Salah, tanganmu jangan dirapatkan seperti itu lebih renggang lagi," jawab Gilbert membenahi posisi Matthew. Setelah itu Gilbert mengajarkan _down rock_, Matthew benar-benar kewalahan disini.

"Aku tidak bisa Gilbert..." keluh Matthew yang mulai lelah.

"Ayo dong Mattie, kau kan _awesome_. Pasti bisa!" Gilbert memberi semangat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengangkat tubuhku..." Matthew kembali mengeluh. Tiba-tiba Gilbert mengangkat tubuh Matthew. Terang saja wajah Matthew bersemu merah, di tambah baju seragamnya terangkat. Gilbert berniat membantu Matthew agar bisa melakukan _down rock_, tapi ia menyadari kalau baju Matthew sedikit terbuka. Wajah Gilbert bersemu merah -mesum-, akhirnya Gilbert menurunkan Matthew dan mereka saling diam hingga akhirnya tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi.

Alfred begong sejak tadi, ia ingin sekali dilatih Arthur. Tapi nasib berkata lain. Ivan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Alfred membuat pemuda itu tersadar. Ivan hanya tersneyum pada Alfred.

"Kenapa, da?" tanya Ivan. Alfred menggeleng.

"Kudengar kau dilatih oleh _leader_ sebelumnya, ya, da?" Alfred hanya mengangguk seperti ayam yang sedang makan.

"Kalau begitu tugasku hanya memantapkan, da," Ivan bicara sendiri, sementara Alfred terus mengangguk.

"Ayo, da. Kapan mulainya?" Ivan sudah mengelluarkan aura kolhoz-nya. Sebenarnya Ivan sudah kesal sejak tadi, tapi ia menyembunyikannya. Dan mulai berbasa-basi dengan Alfred.

"I-iya!" Alfred pun berdiri dan mulai memperhatikan Ivan. Tapi pikirannya tetap pada Arthur.

Vash dan Francis sedang berlatih dengan saling menjaga jarak. Vash tidak mau dekat-dekat apalagi dipegang-pegang oleh raja mesum sekolah. Sementara Francis tidak berani mendekat karena Vash suka menembaki orang-orang yang tidak disukainya. Termasuk Francis.

"Hey, bagaimana caranya aku melatihmu kalau begini?" tanya Francis takut-takut.

"Kau jelaskan saja dari sana, berani kemari ku DOR kau!" Francis hanya menurut dan mulai menjelaskan _step by step_.

Arthur memutar lagu dari ipodnya, sementara Kiku berusaha mengikuti ritmenya. Sesekali Arthur menjelaskan dimana Kiku harus melakukan _down rock, top rock, power moves, freeze_ dan _suicide_. Kiku pun menangkapnya dengan cepat tapi ia masih belum bisa menangkap irama musik.

"Kau cukup bagus, kalau kau bisa menangkap irama pasti akan lebih bagus lagi," puji Arthur memberikan handuk kecil pada Kiku.

"Terima kasih Arthur-san," balas Kiku tersenyum senang.

"Kau lebih cocok di _top rock_, tapi buruk di _power moves_. Kurasa sebaiknya kau mulai latih kakimu itu," Kiku mengangguk mengerti. Mereka beristirahat sebentar di bawah pohon rindang di taman. Angin membelai rambut kedua insan itu. Arthur jadi teringat pada Alfred, mereka sering berlatih di taman setiap pulang sekolah. Tapi Arthur tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi, kalau ia lakukan itu Alfred bisa diburu para penggosip.

Sebenarnya Arthur menyukai Alfred sejak kelas 2 SMP. Tapi karena ke-tsundere-an dan gengsinya yang besar, ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Ia lebih suka jadi penggemar rahasia. Saat ia hampir berhasil melupakan Alfred, Alfred malah datang di kehidupannya. Membawakan sesuatu yang berbeda, membuat Arthur makin tidak bisa melupakan Alfred. Tapi bukan hanya dia sendiri yang meyukai Alfred ada seorang lagi.

"Arthur-san!" panggilan Kiku membuat Arthur sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa Kiku?" tanya Arthur.

"Ah boleh saya izin pulang, di rumah ada sedikit masalah," jawab Kiku memandang layar ponselnya.

"Baiklah, tapi besok kau latihan pagi ya." Kiku mengangguk dan segera pergi. Arthur membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan pergi mencari yang lain.

Yang di temukannya hanya para seme-seme aneh dan mesum, juga pasangan guru yang takut murid. Dari balik semak Arthur tertawa kecil melihat Vash dan Francis. Arthur pergi mencari Ivan. Tak jauh ia melihat Ivan dan Alfred yang sedang duduk santai. Mereka bukan duduk santai biasa, Alfred bersandar di bahu Ivan. Sementara Ivan memandang Alfred sembari memegang tangan Alfred, mereka nampak seperti...pacaran. Entah kenapa Arthur merasa sakit, ia berpaling dari tempat itu. Butiran hangat menetes dari kelopak matanya, semakin lama semakin deras. Arthur masuk ke sanggar menulis sebuah note dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

~To Be Continue~


	9. Chapter 9

Di rumah Arthur menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Ia masih sakit melihat kejadian tadi. Ya dia mencintai Alfred, tapi Alfred hanya menyukainya sebatas idola. Tidak lebih dari itu. Arthur memendamkan wajahnya di bantal. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi bantalnya. Ia sakit melihat Alfred berduaan dengan orang lain, terlebih dengan anggota _crew_nya sendiri. Arthur mengambil sebuah kotak. Kotak itu berisi foto-foto Alfred yang ia potret sendiri menggunakan ponselnya, juga sebuah catatan tentang kegiatan Alfred di sekolah selama SMP.

"Untuk apa kulakukan semua ini..." kata Arthur sendiri.

Arthur melepar kotak itu ke pintu kamarnya. Isi kotak itu pun berserakan. Sebuah ketukan pintu mengagetkannya. Arthur segera mengahpus air matanya dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"Masuk!" seru Arthur. Pintu terbuka, nampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat kemerahan di ambang pintu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kak Eric," jawab Arthur membereskan kotak yang tadi dilemparnya.

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri. Lagi pula kami sudah bilang padamu untuk berhenti _dance_ kan," Eric membantu Arthur membereskan barang-barang.

"Aku tidak bisa, impianku belum tercapai," kata Arthur tanpa menatap kakak ke-duanya itu.

"Impian apa sih? Kau sudah berkali-kali_ go international_. Kau juga sudah dapat penghargaan dan rekor. Apalagi yang kau inginkan?" Arthur memandang langit dari balik jendela kamarnya.

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti." Arthur berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

"Kalau Stew tahu hal ini aku tidak mau tanggung." Eric menutup pintu kamar Arthur dan pergi.

Arthur tinggal bersama keempat saudaranya. Kakak tertuanya bernama Steward, dia bekerja sebagai polisi. Kakak keduanya bernama Eric, meski laki-laki tapi sifatnya keibuan. Eric tidak bekerja, dia dirumah menggantikan tugas sebagai ibu. Kakak termudanya bernama Will, dia yang paling perhatian bahkan overprotektif dibanding yang lain. Will duduk di bangku kuliah. Adiknya bernama Peter, masih duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD. Sebenarnya Arthur ingin tinggal sendiri, tapi kakak-kakaknya terlebih Will tidak membolehkannya. Arthur mengganti seragamnya dengan baju tidur, ia menyeret kakinya ke tempat tidur dan langsung menjatuhkan diri. Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya, bukan lelah fisik yang terasa melainkan hatinya yang lelah.

xxx

Menjelang pukul 4 sore latihan disudahi. Francis yang awal tiba di sanggar terkejut melihat sebuah note yang ada di meja. Francis membacanya dan langsung berlari mencari Ivan. Sementara Ivan sedang berberes bersama Alfred.

"Yang tadi terima kasih, aku tertolong," kata Alfred malu-malu.

"Makanya pakai pengaman, da. Aku tidak mau menolongmu lagi kalau terulang, da." Balas Ivan. Alfred bersikeras tidak ingin memakai pelindung, alhasil tangannya terkilir dan ia jatuh. Karna itulah Ivan menopangnya di bahu dan memijat tangan Alfred –meski terlihat seperti menggenggam. Ivan melakukan itu juga terpaksa atau _crew_ mereka akan bermasalah dengan sekolah.

"Ivan!" panggil Francis manghampiri Ivan.

"Ada apa, da?" tanya Ivan.

"Ini_ leader_ meninggalkan surat. Dia pulang lebih awal, apa mungkin sesuatu terjadi?"Ivan berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya tidak, da. Mungkin _leader_ hanya lelah, da." Ivan kembali membereskan barang-barangnya. Francis pun menurut saja. Alfred yang masih kebingungan berusaha merangkai cerita dalam pikirannya. Tapi ia tetap tidak mengerti. Matthew menghampiri Alfred untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Sesampainya di rumah Alfred masuk ke kamarnya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol untuk menelpon Arthur. 'maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk' selalu kalimat itu yang terucap diponsel Alfred. Alfred melempar pelan ponselnya ke meja belajar.

"Haah. Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih?" Alfred mulai melakukan sesi tanya jawab dengan diri sendiri. Itu yang biasa dilakukannya kalau sedang stres atau bingung.

"Alfred ganti bajumu!" seru Matthew dari pintu kamar Alfred. Alfred pun menurut, ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti baju. Sementara Matthew masuk ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya Matthew berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Matthew masuk ke dalam sanggar. Di sanggar Gilbert tengah menunggunya. Matthew mengahampiri Gilbert, menarik tangan Gilbert ke tempat sepi.

"Kumohon Gilbert, aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir," Matthew memohon.

"Mattie, aku yang _awesome_ ini tidak bisa. Kami se-_crew_ juga sedang tidak ingin cari gara-gara dulu," jelas Gilbert.

"Ayolah Gilbert... Kau hanya mengatakan kakakku suka padanya. Sudah," Matthew tetap memaksa.

"Mattie, kalau itu suruh saja Francis. Kau tahu kan aku tidak terlalu disukai _leader_." Gilbert tetap bersikeras. Pagi buta Matthew dan Gilbert sudah bertengkar dengan permasalahan lama. Matthew ingin secepatnya ia menyelesaikan yang diminta Alfred. Tapi Gilbert tidak mau menyampaikannya berhubung akhir-akhir ini Arthur dan Alfred bermasalah.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" seru Matthew pergi meninggalkan Gilbert.

"Mattie mengertilah!" Gilbert menarik tangan Matthew tapi Matthew menepisnya.

"Aku mengerti. Apa susahnya kau bilang begitu saja? Sudahlah Gil, kau pengecut!" Matthew pun pergi meninggalkan Gilbert.

"Baik! Kau tidak _awesome_ lagi! Mulai hari ini kita putus!" teriak Gilbert.

"Aku tidak peduli!" sahut Matthew dari kejauhan.

Matthew pergi ke atap sekolah, Matthew sering melihat banyak anak yang menenangkan pikirannya di atap sekolah. Saat Matthew membuka pintu ternyata Arthur sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia menatap langit yang masih gelap dalam diam.

"Habis bertengkar ya?" tanya Arthur. Matthew terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Arthur. Arthur mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Matthew.

"Tidak," jawab Matthew memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kalian putus?" Matthew terlonjak tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu kau kan anggota _crew_," Arthur tersenyum lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Kau adik yang baik, berusaha melakukannya demi kakakmu. Tapi caramu salah." Matthew mengambil tempat di samping Arthur.

"Bagaimana kau tahu semuanya?" tanya Matthew heran.

"Seorang _breaker_ harus memiliki pendengaran tajam untuk menangkap irama, _breaker_ juga harus punya jaringan informasi yang luas untuk mengerti perkembangan zaman. Hanya itu," jelas Arthur. Matthew terdiam, ia tidak mengerti maksud Arthur.

"Memangnya, kau meminta apa pada Gilbert?" tanya Arthur. Matthew pun menjelaskan semuanya, karena dia yakin berbohong pun tak ada gunanya.

"Begitu. . ." Matthew tertunduk dan mulai menangis. Ia terlalu sayang dengan Gilbert, ia tidak mau putus. Tapi amarahnya menguasai segalanya tadi.

"Kau ingin kembali pada Gilbert?" tanya Arthur. Matthew mengangguk mantap.

"Apa kak Arthur bisa membantu?" seru Matthew penuh harap.

"Tidak perlu panggil kak, kita kan seumuran. Bisa asalkan kau hanya harus diam dan seakan tidak peduli pada Gilbert. Bagaimana?" Matthew mengangguk setuju.

"Satu lagi. Bilang pada Alfred-" Arthur terdiam, sebuah senyuman pahit terukir di wajahnya.

"-aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun padanya."

~To Be Continue~


End file.
